El campeón de otro mundo
by Black998
Summary: Quien diría que un accidente que casi me cuesta mi vida fue el que me dio la oportunidad de hacer que cualquier fan de pokémon quisiera hacer, así que acompáñenme en mi aventura, que el mundo se prepare porque ni el mismísimo Red me detendrá y saben ¿porque?, porque llego un campeón de otro mundo. [Ambientado en el mundo del anime, con elementos del vídeo juego]
1. Chapter 1

La idea no es mía, el merito de la idea es de Seky y su historia se llama: "Pokémon: Rebirth of Legend", después de dejar eso claro empezamos.

Hola - Humano hablando

(hola) - Pensamiento humano

 _Hola_ \- Pokémon hablando

 _(hola)_ \- Pokémon pensando

 **Garra** **umbría** \- Movimiento

Capitulo 1: **Seré el mejor**

En un avión hacia Japón iba un chico de complexión muy normal para un Latinoamericano, tes bronceada, pelo café obscuro casi negro, ojos cafés y unos pantalones holgados y una camisa simple de color negro.

Este chico se llamaba Luis de la Cruz, pero todos sus amigos y la comunidad de Internet le decían: Gray [Gris en ingles, él es el representante de su país para un torneo muy importante de su juego de vídeo favorito.

Pero sufrió un problema y el avión en el que viajaba tuvo desperfectos en los motores causando que el avión se estrellara y todos sus pasajeros murieran en el impacto.

Bueno excepto 1, antes de que el avión se estrellara el fue tele-transportado a un lugar único.

Lugar: ¿?/ Momento: ¿?

El se encontraba en el aire mientras todo a su alrededor estaba en un total blanco.

Gray: ¿Dónde mierda estoy? - Decía muy intrigado.

¿?: Estas en mi dimensión - Dijo una voz la cual provenía de una pequeña esfera de luz blanca - Estas en lo que los humanos llaman: Limbo o purgatorio - Dijo la luz dejando en shock a Gray.

Gray: ¡¿Y por qué estoy aquí, no se supone que debería estar muerto?! - Dijo muy alterando

¿?: Veras te elegí para que cumplas una misión muy importante en otro mundo que conoces muy bien, de hecho creo que lo conoces como la palma de tu mano - Dijo la voz con un tono tranquilo pero serio.

Gray: ¿Y cual seria ese mundo? - Dijo muy interesado en lo que le diría.

¿?: El mundo 780-547-488 o como tu lo llamas, el mundo Pokémon - Dijo y después de eso Gray dio un grito de emoción - Tranquilo chico, no te alarmes tanto - Dijo intentando que Gray se calmara.

Gray: No me estas mintiendo ¿verdad? - Decía Gray tan emocionado que básicamente era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

¿?: En efecto y como extra, tendrás a todos y cada uno de los pokémon que has atrapado en tus juegos de vídeo - Dijo y esto le causo más emoción a Gray - Bueno eso es todo lo que te puede decir, te deseo buena suerte - Dijo y Gray fue absorbido por un portal - Ah, se me olvido decirle que podra entender lo que dicen sus pokemon, bueno creo que se dara cuenta solo - Dijo la luz para desaparecer.

Lugar: ¿?/ Tiempo: ¿?

Gray estaba tirado en medio de un bosque, parecía inconsciente, hasta que el empezó a abrir los ojos y se para sobándose la cabeza, muy adolorido.

Gray: ¿Donde estoy? - Dijo muy confundido, entonces empezó a ver a todos lados cuidadosamente y por alguna razón ese lugar en especial se le hacia muy conocido, el posicionamiento de los arboles y las demás cosas, eran familiares.

Este se levanto y empezó a caminar un poco para poder ubicarse hasta que logro ver a un chico que vestía una camisa blanca y una pantaloneta.

Gray: Oye, disculpa - Dijo llamando la atención del chico.

Chico: Oye quisieras una pelea conmigo - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Gray: No graci... - Se detuvo y por alguna razón no pudo seguir hablando - ¡Claro, adelante! - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Chico: Entonces empezamos - Dijo y de su bolsillo saco una ¿pokebola? - Ve Wurmple - Dijo y lanzó la pokebola la cual libero al pequeño pokemon tipo bicho.

Gray: (¿Por qué mierda dije que si? Nisiquiera se que pokemon tengo) - Pensó muy alterado pero por fuera se miraba muy feliz entonces busco en sus bolsillos algo hasta que encontró una gran cantidad de pequeñas pelotas y saco una al azar, esta tenia el tamaño de una canica, toco el centro haciéndola crecer y la lanzó - Yo te elijo - Grito sin saber a que pokémon lance a la batalla.

Y de la pokébola salio un pokémon que sorprendio a los dos entrenadores y asusto al wurmple, el pokémon era: un Venusaur que media 2 metros y 15 cm, pesaba 110 kg.

Gray: (No puede ser) - Entonces vio la pokebola la cual tenia escrito la palabra "Rick" - (¡Es mi primer Venusaur!) - Pensó muy emocionado.

[Todos los pokémon de Gray son pokémon que yo tengo, incluso usare los motes que uso para nombrar mis pokémon, Por cierto yo he jugado y terminado todos los juegos de pokémon]

POV [Punto de vista: **Rick** [Venusaur]

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Este lugar no es Kanto.

¿?: ¡Rick! - Escuche la voz de un humano y lo voltee a ver ese humano es totalmente diferente a mi maestro: Gray. Este humano tiene pelo café al igual que sus ojos y eso que los humanos llaman ropa la parte de arriba es de color verde y la de abajo es café, no se parece en nada a mi maestro, el tenia pelo negro, ojos rojos, como su gorra y la parte superior de su ropa y la parte inferior es azul - Rick escúchame, usa tu pata y empuja a ese wurmple lo más suave que puedas - Dijo y voltee a ver al pequeño pokemon gusano enfrente mía, di una mirada rápida a el humano y el tenia mi pokebola lo que significa que tengo que obedecerlo.

Entonces como el me indico patee al pequeño e hice que se golpeara con un árbol y quedo noqueado.

¿?: Bien hecho Rick - Dijo y se me acerco y me empezó a acariciar y rascar la cabeza lo cual es muy agradable - Estoy tan feliz de verte Rick, no sabes cuanto tiempo e querido conocerte en persona. Oye disculpa, ¿Dónde estoy exactamente, me podrías decir? - El otro humano solo le respondió.

Chico: Estas en el bosque petalia en la region Hoenn - Dijo el humano, ¿Hoenn? si ya recuerdo, la ultima vez que estuve en Hoenn fue para pelear con el campeón de la región con los demás para demostrar que el maestro era mejor.

¿?: En Hoenn, muchas gracias, ven Rick, quisiera que estires tus patas - Dijo el humano, por alguna razón me siento muy feliz con el, incluso más que con el maestro.

Entonces seguí a este humano caminamos un poco, ahh, no recordaba la ultima vez que salí de la pokebola solo para descansar, ninguna pelea, nada de presión, creo que este humano me agrada.

¿?: Bueno, Rick, sabes quien soy - Me pregunto con esperanza y yo lo único que hice fue negar con la cabeza ya que los humanos no entienden el idioma pokemon - Ya veo, creo que lo debí suponer, Rick aunque no lo creas soy yo tu amigo, tu entrenador, soy Gray - Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Fin del POV: **Rick**

Rick: _Pero eso no es posible, no te pareces en nada a mi maestro_ \- Dijo Rick pero para los humanos el solo decia Venasaur o similares.

Gray: (¡Le entendi!) - Pensó muy emocionado - Tranquilo Rick, eso se debe a que ahora estamos en otro mundo que se parece bastante al que pertenecemos - Dijo y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza y a rascar el cuello como si fuera un perro.

Rick: _Si, si, si justo ahí_ *Suspiro* - Dijo con placer - _Vaya que tienes manos_ _mágicas_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: Gracias supongo - Dijo rascándose la cabeza y pasaron cerca de dos minutos antes de que Rick se diera cuenta de que Gray le había contestado.

Rick: _¿Tu puedes entenderme?_ \- Pregunto asombrado.

Gray: Parece que si. - Dijo con una sonrisa - Pero retomando el tema, fuimos enviados a este lugar para alguna misión, según tengo entendido estamos en un mundo que se parece al que de donde venimos. - Dijo tranquilamente - Y con nosotros vienen todos mis pokémon. - Dijo y Rick lo miro un poco extrañado ya que según el Gray no había capturado más de 46 pokémon [Es la cantidad de pokemon que capture en pokémon rojo] - ¿Qué dices, los quieres conocer? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rick: _Claro, quiero conocer a mis nuevos compañeros._ \- Dijo con emoción al conocer al resto de compañeros de Gray.

Gray: Bien veamos a quienes encontramos. - Dijo y empezó a buscar en su bolsillo y saco doce pequeñas pokebolas, 2 eran ultraball, 3 Super ball y el resto pokeball noramales - ¡Yo los elijo! - Dijo y lanzo al aire las doce pokebolas.

De las ultraball salieron un Salamance y un Gyarados rojo. De las superball salieron un Aggron, un Ampharos y un Ninetales Alola. De las pokeball salieron un Gardevoir shiny, un Zoroark, un Thyplhosion, un Lucario, un Empoleon, un Blaziken y un Glaceon.

Salamance, Gyarados y Aggron rugieron con gran poder al salir de sus pokebolas.

Zoroark, Thyplosion, Empoleon y Blaziken al salir de sus pokebolas adoptaron una pose de pela listos para todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente.

Gardevoir, Glaceon, Ninetales y Ampharos solo se estiraron un poco.

Todos al verse mutuamente empezaron a armar equipos, por decirlo asi, Empoleon, Glaceon y Lucario [Pokémon Platinum] se juntaron, por un lado. Zoroark, Aggron y Nintales [Pokémon Sun] se juntaron por otro. Salamance, Gardevoir y Blaiziken [Pokémon Esmerald] se juntaron y se fuero por su propio lado. Y el ultimo grupo Gyarados, Ampharos y Thyphlosión [Pokémon Oro].

Todos empezaron a prepararse para usar algun movimientopero no pudieron.

Gray: Rick, haí que separarlos, usa terremoto procura no golpearlos y después usa avalancha para dividirlos - Y Rick acatando las ordenes de su entrenador creo un terremoto que causo que todos los pokémon presentes se asustaran por el gran poder del ataque, pero ninguno fue herido y después unas grandes rocas funcionaron como muros para separarlos - Tranquilos todos, no se peleen. - Dijo seriamente.

[Una cosa, Rick o mejor dicho mi Venasaur es el único pokémon que me tome el tiempo para llevarlo a nivel 100, el resto de pokemon se quedaron entre 75 y los 84]

Todos los pokémon excepto Rick se quedaron muy extrañados de como el humano les hablaba, solo había un humano que los podía hacer actuar así y era su maestro/amigo/compañero/señor entre otras formas de como le decían.

Gray: Bien se que todos están confundidos así que se los resumiré, yo soy Gray, su entrenador - Dijo y todos se asombraron pero parecieron no creerles - Bien si no me creen lo comprendo, pero vamos, yo los conozco mejor que nadie, a casi todos ustedes los encontré y capture en su primer forma - Dijo ya que solo habían dos pokemon que no había atrapado en su primer etapa evolutiva y eran: Gyarados y Ninetales.

Geiser [Thyphlosion]: _¿Porque deberíamos creerte, tal vez atacaste a nuestros entrenadores y nos robaste?_ \- Dijo muy agresivo, le haci honor a su naturaleza.

Gray: Evolucionaste a Quilava en el nivel 17 y en Thyphlosion en nivle 34, tu fuiste mi primer pokémon en la región de Johto, tus atacas son: Puño trueno, Lanzallmas, Terremoto y pantalla humo - Dijo callando a Geiser - Saben puedo continuar, los conozco a todos como la palma de mi mano, son mis amigo y compañeros de viaje, créanme para mi tampoco fue fácil poder creer lo que esta pasando pero por favor déjenme explicarles todo - Dijo con una cara de esperanza verdadera.

Todos los pokemon accedieron a escuchar lo que el humano les diría.

Despues de explicar todo lo sucedido todos lo pokemon se pusieron a pensar y llegaron a una conclusión.

Ilu [Zoroark]: _Hablo por Metalic y Frost que lo seguiremos, maestro_ \- Dijo con un tono amable y Aggron y Ninetales asintieron.

Emperador [Empoleon]: _Child, Ryu y yo, te creemos y te seguiremos_ \- Dijo con tono orgulloso y Glaceon y Lucario acintieron.

Knight [Gardevoir]: _Siempre estaremos con usted mi señor, al igual que Drag y Ignis_ \- Dijo con respeto y Salamance y Blaziken acintieron.

Thunder [Ampharos]: _No dudes que cuentas con nosotros, verdad Geiser, Gyara_ \- Dijo con alegria y Thiphlosion al igual que Gyara se emocionaron.

Rick: _Tu ya sabes mi respuesta_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa - _¿Qué es lo primero que haremos?_ \- Le pregunto a su entrenador.

Gray: Nos volveremos el equipo más fuerte del mundo, y ni siquiera Red, Gold, Ruby, Diamond, Black, Kalem o Sun serán capases de derrotarnos. - Dijo con una gran emoción y una mirada llena de determinación.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Está historia continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola - Humano hablando

(hola) - Pensamiento humano

 _Hola_ \- Pokémon hablando

 _(hola)_ \- Pokémon pensando

 **Garra** **umbría** \- Movimiento

Capitulo 2: **Aspirante, ¡¿YO?!**

Gray ya tenia casi dos horas de estar separando pokebolas para dividirlas por región y otras dos en lograr convencer y hablar con un 60% de sus pokémon.

Gray: Esto es muy cansado - Dijo suspirando - Me pregunto, ¿Existirá Ash en esta dimensión? - Pensó muy intrigado.

La posibilidad de que estuviera en el mundo del anime de Pokémon era de 35%, en el mundo de los videojuegos es de un 45% y de un mundo combinado es de un 20%.

Gray: Bien iré a villa raiz para hablar con el profesor para que me de una pokedex, aunque realmente no la necesito, después debería asegurarme de planear que hacer en caso de que me encuentre en el mundo del anime - Se dijo a si mismo y de uno de sus bolsillos saco una pokebola - Yo te elijo: Sam - Dijo y lanzó la pokebola de la cual salio un Pidgeot.

Sam: _Maestro en que le puedo ayudar_ \- Dijo de manera respetuosa.

Gray: Necesito que me lleves a un pueblo en ese dirección - Dijo mientras apuntaba al norte.

Después de subirse al pokemon pájaro y de un rato de recorrido llegaron a la afueras del pueblo el cual era más grande que en los vídeo juegos. El se bajo y metio a Sam en su pokebola y camino hasta que reconocio el laboratorio del profesor pero el laboratorio era muy parecido al del anime.

Gray: (Cada vez este lugar se parece más al mundo del anime) - Dijo y entro al edificio - Buenas tardes, hay alguien aquí - Dijo entrando al edificio

¿?: Si en un momento te atiendo - Y de una de las muchas puertas del lugar salio un hombre con bata camisa azul y pantaloneta cafe claro - Un placer soy el profesor Abedul, dime ¿En que te puedo ayudar? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: vine porque quisiera que me diera una pokedex - Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Prof. Abedul: Ya veo, eso significa que eres un aspirante a entrenador - Dijo con una sonrisa - Está bien te dare la pokedex y un pokemon ini... - Y empezo a dar una explicación jodidamente larga sobre el tema de iniciar un viaje pokemon.

En la mente de Gray solo pasaba una cosa y era la palabra Aspirante. Odiaba eaa palabra con todas sus fuerzas.

Gray: Olvide todo el discurso, tengo ya a mis pokemon y solo quiero la pokedex - Dijk bastante cortante.

Abedul: Bueno, creó que esta bien - Dijo un poco shockeado - Ten aquí esta - Dijo dándole la pokedex.

Gray: Gracias, le tengo una duda - Dijo haciendo que el preguntado - Usted tiene alguna hija - Dijo con curiosidad, intentando disimular su intención de buscarinformación.

Abedul: Pues no, de hecho yo tengo un hijo - Dijo eh hiso que Gray se tensara - Salio a su viaje hace uno 4 años, de vez en cuando viene a visitarnos, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Djio con curiosidad

Gray: Es solo pensé que tal vez podría tener algún conocido, ya que me pareció raro que tuviera pokedex de más - Dijo fingiendo inocencia.

Abedul: Está bien, te deseo buen viaje - Dijo despidiéndose para ver como gray salia del edificio.

Gray: Gracias - Dijo llendose del lugar - (Demonios este lugar se parece cada vez más al anime) - Dijo algo nervioso, salio del pueblo y saco a Sam para volar a conseguir su primera medalla a ciudad Férrica.

El simplemente se fue pensando seriamente sobre todo las posibilidades, pero descubrió la forma de asegurarse de si estaba en el mundo del anime de pokémon. El como lo hizo antes se bajo de Sam y lo metió a su pekebola al estar cerca de la ciudad. La ciudad era bastante bonita, pero no había nade que fuera exageradamente destacable dejando de lado el centro pokémon, el gimnasio y Debon S.A

Gray: (Directo al gimnasio) - Pensaba entrando al susodicho lugar - Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Gray y vengo a retar este gimnasio - Dijo con un tono neutral.

¿?: Bueno pues acepto tu desafío, dime cuantas medallas tienes - Dijomuna joven de blusa azul con dos coletas chinas, un bestido que llega hasta sus rodillas y licra rosa - Por cierto soy Petra la lider del Gimnasio - Dijo con mucha confianza.

Gray: No tengo ninguna medalla - Dijo con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de vigor - Pero te aconsejo uses a tus mejores Pokemon - Dijo tomando de su cinturon una Superball.

Petra: Está bien, pero dudo mucho que un aspirante como tu puede ganarme - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Gray: ¿Aspirante? - Susurro un poco enojado - ¿Quisieras hacer una apuesta? - Dijo causándole interés a Petra.

Petra: Dime - Dijo interesada.

Gray: Si yo gano, no solo me darás la medalla, admitirás que soy mucho mejor y tendrás una cita conmigo - Dijo con mucha confianza - sera una pelea 3 vs 3, ¿Qué dices?

Petra: (El no tiene medallas, es imposible que pueda derrotar a mis mejores pokémon) - Pensó con una sonrisa - Esta bien.

Tipo culaquiera: Bien yo sere su arbitro, empiecen - Dijo dando la señal.

Petra: Yo te elijo: Graveler [Nivel 48] - Dijo y lanzó su pokebola y de ella salio el pokémon nombrado, pero Gray no se movió - Oye, estas bien, aspirante (Seguro se acobardo) - Pensó confiada.

Gray: (Un Graveler, esto sera demasiado fácil) - Pensó muy analítico pero después puso una gran sonrisa - Yo te elijo: Juan [Nivel 79] - Y lanzó una ultraball de la cual salio un Hawlucha [Un dato, el tipo lucha es mi tipo favorito]

Petra: ¡¿Pero que demonios es ese pokémon?! - Dijo muy intrigada.

Gray: Es un Hawlucha, vamos a demostrarles tu gran fuerza, ahora **Gancho alto** \- Dijo y le dio un gancho a Gaveler haciendo que volara por los aires sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Petra - Ahora agárralo y usa **Lanzamiento** \- Dijo y Hawlucha tomo a Graveler y lo lanzó con mucha fuerza contra el suelo.

Al caer este a duras penas se pudo levantar.

Petra: (Demonios) Graveler usa: **Avalancha** \- Dijo y Graveler lanzó una piedras intentando golpear a Juan.

Gray: Usa **Golpe aereo** para esquivarlo y usa **golpe incremento** para atacar a Graveler aprovechando la velocidad que llevas - Dijo y Juan siguió las ordenes de su entrenador al pie de la letra y esquivo agilmente las rocas y le dio un poderoso golpe a Graveler dejándolo K.O - GG - Dijo pero petra no entendió.

Arbitro: Graveler ya no puede continuar, Hawlucha gana - Dijo dándole la victoria a Gray.

Gray: Bien hecho Juan, ven aquí amigo - Dijo y se arrodillo y le ofreció su puño en señal de amistada.

Juan: _Gracias, entrenador, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti_ \- Le dijo respondiendo el gesto.

Petra: (El es muy fuerte) - Pensó y saco otra Pokébola - Yo te elijo: Steelix [Nivel 49] - Dijo y de su pokebola salio el pokémon Metal/Roca.

Gray: Bien, yo te elijo: Nium - Dijo y de su pokebola salio un Meganium - Bien, Nium, utiliza **terremoto** \- Dijo con una sonrisa.

La cara de Petra no tenia precio, se volvió una de miedo e impresión. Nium solo se paro es sus dos patas traseras y golpeo el suelo con las dos delanteras creando así un poderoso temblor el cual Steelix no resistió y cayo noqueado sin durar ni un turno.

Arbitro: Steelix no puede pelear, el ganador es Meganium - Dijo muy impresionado.

Petra: ¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? - Pregunto muy alterada - Has hecho trampa, eso no es posible, solo los altos mando y el campeón pueden hacer algo así - Grito muy enojada.

Gray: Yo no he hecho trampa, solo fue puro esfuerzo y entrenamiento, ven aquí Nium - Dijo llamando la atención de su pokémon - Lo hiciste exelente Nium - Dijo acariciando a su pokémon.

Nium: _Gracias, maestro_ \- Dijo el Meganium con una sonrisa.

Gray: Bien, si te parece bien yo sacare mi pokémon primero - Dijo y de su bolsillo saco unos cuantos tipos de pokébolas y de entre todas elijio una superball - Yo te elijo: Linda - Y de su superball salio una Loupunny

Petra: ¿Otro pokémon raro? - Dijo confundida - ¡¿DE DONDE SACAS ESOS POKÉMON?! - Dijo muy intrigada al igual que enojada.

Gray: Eso no es de importancia por ahora - Dijo con un tono tranquilo - Es tu turno - Dijo muy tranquilo.

Petra: Yo te elijo: Aggron - Dijo lanzando al pokémon acero/roca - Bien Aggron, **Cola de hierro** \- Dijo y el gigantesco pokémon tipo metal roca obedeció a su entrenadora lanzándose contra Lopunny con su cola de una coloración metálica brillante e intento darle un colaso.

Gray: Linda, usa **patada salto** para esquivarlo y contraatacar - Dijo y la pokémon siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su entrenador y esquivando el ataque le dio una poderosa patada al Agrron dejándolo con muy poca vitalidad.

Petra: Suficiente, Aggron usa **terremonto** \- Dijo y el pokemon dio un salto no muy alto pero al caer causo un poderoso temblor.

Gray: Salta tan alto puedas - Dijo y la Loupunny realizo la acción esquivando el ataque.

Petra: Ahora **garra metal** contra ese pokémon - Dijo y el Aggron se coloco debajo de Loupunny.

Gray: (Demonios eso sera un golpe directo) - Dijo para pensar rápido recordando algo que vio en el anime de pokémon - Linda usa **rayo hielo** mientras giras en el aire - Djio y la Lopunny realizo la acción causando que el rayo hielo fuera dirigido a todos lado.

Todo el campo fue cubierto por una capa de hielo haciendo que Aggron cayera contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

Gray: Ahora **patada salto** \- Dijo y le dio una patada a Aggron al caer dejándolo noqueado.

Arbitro: Aggron no puede pelear, Lopunny gana, por lo tanto la victoria es del entrenador Gray - Dijo algo shockeado.

Gray: Bien hecho Linda, estuviste muy bien - Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Linda.

Linda: _Gracias entrenador, usted también lo hizo muy bien_ \- Dijo la Loupunny con una sonrisa.

Petra: Realmente, eres muy fuerte, me has derrotado totalmente - Dijo acercándose con una cara resignada - Tienes uno pokémon muy buenos - Dijo viendo a Juan, Nium y Linda - Como acepte, admito que eres mucho mejor que yo, ten la medalla Piedra - Dijo dándole la medalla - Además te agradezco ya que gracias a esta pelea e aprendido un poco pokémon extranjeros - Dijo viendo a Juan y Linda - No conocía a esos pokémon pero a Meganium si, conozco algunos pokémon de Jotho y Kanto

Gray: Si ellos, son Hawlucha, del tipo Volador/luchador, especie: Lucha libre y es originario de la región de Kalos - Dijo mientras Hawlucha hacía poses de luchador - Lopunny, tipo Normal, especie: Conejo y es originario de sinnoh - Dijo mientras Lopunny pone la pose que usaba en la pokedex.

Petra estaba muy impresionada por los pokémon de Gray, esos no era pokémon que se vieran comunmente en la región y era algo de mucha suerte verlos.

Gray: Bien, creo que todavia me debes algo - Dijo causando que Petra sudara un poco nerviosa al recordar - Te vendre a recoger a las 4, tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes.

Petra: Está bien, te estaré esperando - Dijo un poco sonrojada.

Entonces Gray se fue pero antes metió a sus amigos en sus respectivas pokebolas y se fue a explorar un poco la ciudad. Ya eran las 2 pm y todavia no estaba seguro de que hacer en su cita, ya que no conocía del todo este mundo ya que a pesar de su gran parentesco en loa juegos como algunas cosas que decían las personas y otras cosas, también es cierto que se parecía más al anime que a los juegos.

Gray: A ver, al parecer la pokedex en este mundo sirve más que solo guardar algo de información, su tamaño, habitad y esas cosas - Se dijo a si mismo en las afueras de la ciudad - Esto te dice cuanto dinero tengo, la hora los datos específicos de mis pokémon, mapa, agenda personal, pasaporte, identificación, etc - Dijo mientras revisaba su pokédex

Realmente no se había imaginado que la pokedex fura tan útil y versátil.

Gray: Creo que debería planear algo para la cita - Dijo pensativo - Ya algo se me ocurrirá, ¿Donde me podría quedar en esta ciudad.

Después de explorar un poco el resto de la ciudad logro encontrar un hotel no muy caro y almorzó.

Justo eran las 4 pm, fuera del gimnasio estaba Petra un poco nerviosa y algo intranquila.

Petra: (Él habrá hablado enserio con lo de la cita) - Se pregunto a ella misma muy dudosa.

Gray: Hola Petra - Dijo llegando con una sonrisa - ¿Lista?

Petra: ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? - Dijo en broma

Gray: Vamos - Dijo empezó a caminar con Petra junto a él - Y dime: ¿Cómo es ser líder de gimnasio? - Dijo intentado sacar conversación.

Petra: Pues eso depende mucho de como lo veas, realmente es genial porque puedes conocer más pokémon y nuevos talentos, pero a veces es aburrido sabes, es triste cuando no llega alguien capaz de darme un reto - Dijo suspirando.

Gray: Si, se como se siente, por lo general cuando peleó con alguien los derroto con un solo ataque - Dijo igual que Petra.

Petra: ¿Cuéntame un poco de ti? - Dijo curiosa de su cita.

Gray: Pues empecemos con algo básico, como sabes mi nombre es Gray, tengo 18 años, mis colores favoritos son el blanco y el negro, me encantan los pokémon de todos los tipos, no tengo ningún tipo preferencia de pokémon, pero si tuviera que elegir mis tipo favoritos seria: Lucha, Hierba, fuego y electricidad, desde siempre he sido un nomada, no se en que region naci, supongo que en Kanto debido a que mi primer pokémon es de Kanto, mi pokémon favorito es Venasaur, soy un entrendador, criador y coordinador - Dijo claro que en lo único que mintió fue en su nombre y en su origen.

Petra: Bueno soy Petra, tengo 17 años, me gusta el color negro y rosa, aunque es obio mi tipo de pokémon favorito es el tipo roca, como ya sebes soy do está region específicamente de ciudad Ferrica, mi pokémon favorito es Nosepass, soy maestra de la ciudad Ferrica y lider de gimnasio - Dijo mientras caminaba con Gray hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

Gray: Bien es la hora: Sonia yo te elijo - Dijo y lanzó un Ultraball y de ella salio una Latias y se subió a la Latias con cuidado. - Ven, súbete - Dijo ofreciéndole su mano para subirse a Sonia.

Petra estaba muy impresionada debido a poder ver a uno de los legendarios de la region. Ella se acerco y tomo la mano de Gray para subirse con cuidado.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Está historia continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por haber parecido muy orgulloso en el segundo capitulo, y ahora respondo.

 **Guest:** Bueno si es que piensalo, haber jugado todos los juegos de Pokémon te da un conocimiento muy completo que es complementado por lo visto en la serie y manga, debido a ello hay ciertas cosas que por más que parezcan nuevas tienen su respaldo.

 **Dirk1229:** Gracias por los cumplidos, realmente desde hace mucho que quiero hacer esta historia pero debido a ciertos problemas no pude siquiera hacer un borrador en cuenato al ego, si creo que me sobre pase, pero no he tenido la intención de parecer muy orgulloso, muchos de los pokémon que muestro son pokémon que les tengo cariño o que me han sido de mucha utilidad en los propios juegos y tal vez el usar a Latias fue algo pretensioso, pero es que en Pokémon Omega Rubi, utilizo a Latias para hacer Vuelo. Y lo otro mi respuesta es: No, veras hay demasiados Fanfictions del tipo y nunca han sido de mi gusto, me gusta intentar ser original y esa idea esta algo explotada.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, empecemos.

Hola - Humano hablando

(hola) - Pensamiento humano

 _Hola_ \- Pokémon hablando

 _(hola)_ \- Pokémon pensando

Ataque aumento \- Estado o aumento de estadistica.

 **Garra** **umbría** \- Movimiento

Capitulo 3: **Cita y comienza el "Speed Run".**

Gray junto con Petra viajaban a una increible velocidad sobre Latis.

Petra: Y ¿Qué haremos? - Pregunto a Gray.

Gray: Bueno pues tenia pensado que fueramos a comer a algun lado, lo que tu más quieras, despues iremos a un lugar sorpresa - Dijo con un nervios - (Su puta madre, jamas pense que seria tan dificil tener una cita, además es una de mis "Waifus") - Penso muerto de verguensa.

Petra: Me parece bien, quisiera comer en el Pokébistro - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: Y donde se encuertra ese restaurante - Pregunto.

Perta: En ciudad Calagua.

Gray: Esta bien, Latias adelante - Le ordeno al Legendario.

Latias: _Si, maestro_ \- Dijo y se dirigio a el lugar mencionado por la chica.

Realmente Petra disfrutaba el viaje a lomos del legendario, pero no podia evitar preguntarse donde fue que Gray lo habia capturado. Claro que despues de un lapso de 21 minutos llegaron a la ciudad.

Gray: Bien, dime donde es el "Pokébistro" - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Petra: Es cerca del puerto, por alla - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: Está bien - Dijo y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar mencionado - Dime y ¿Cómo fue que volviste lider de gimnasio?

Petra: Veras hace algunos años pasaron una prueba la cual tenia tres pruebas, la primera era una escrita, la segunda era un torneo de equipos de 3 y por ultimo el vencedor de el torneo peleaba contra el anterior campeon pero era obvio que perderia, el solo queria saber que tan fuerte eramos - Dijo haciendo memoria - Y ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

Gray: Nada realmente solo una pregunta - Dijo con una sonrisa - Es ese restaurante - Dijo señalando un edificio de apariencia lujosa.

Petra: Si, vamos - Dijo caminando hacia el lugar.

Gray: (Algo me dice que solo pedir una mesa, me dejara casi pobre) - Pensó un poco asustado.

Time skip.

Gray: Lo sabia - Dijo con un aura de depreción a su alrededor.

Petra: Y ahora, ¿Qué haremos? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

Gray: Bien vamos a la playa - Dijo mientras empezo a caminar y fue seguido por Petra - (Que bueno que vi ese comic de pokémon) - Pensó con una gran sonrisa.

Petra: (Y ahora que se supone que hara) - Pensó viendo como se quedo en la orilla de la playa.

Gray: Bien, es hora, yo los elijo: Drag, Sonia - Dijo sacando a ambos pokémon - Haganme un favor... - Y empezo a murmurarles.

Petra: (¿Para qué habra sacado a esos dos pokémon, pero más importante, ¿Cómo demonios consiguio un pokémon legendario?) - Pensó muy analitica del legendario.

Gray: Bueno, ya realice todos los preparativos - Dijo sentandose junto a Petra - Puedo preguntarte algo - Le dijo con algo nervioso.

Petra: Claro, no veo porque no - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: ¿Cuál es tu sueño? - Dijo con una sonrisa - (Es hora de sacar las comversaciones cliches de los animes, que siempre funcionan)

Petra: Pues, sueño con aprender todo sobre los pokémon en un futuro - Dijo con viendo el cielo.

Gray: (Tal vez, cumpliria ese sueño más facil ciendo cientifica) - Penso casualmente.

Petra: Y ¿Cuál es tu sueño? - Dijo curiosa.

Gray: Yo no tengo un sueño, más bien es una meta, quiero ser el mejor entrenador del mundo - Dijo con una gran sonrisa - (Falta poco)

Petra: Cuando sueñas, sueñas en grande ¿no? - Dijo impresionada.

Gray: Si, bueno, ya es hora - Dijo viendo al cielo.

Petra: ¿De que es hora? - Pegunto y solo vio como Gray señalo al cielo.

Del cielo empezo una lluvia de meteoros, la cara de Petra se volvio una de impresión suprema, Gray pues solo digamos que tuvo una reacción normal.

Gray: (Es más bello de lo que jamas imagine) - Pensó con una lagrimita.

Mientras tanto.

En una parte muy superior del cielo estaban Drag y Sonia lanzando **meteoros dragón** de tal forma que parecian meteoros reales.

Ataque especia y Defensa Especial de Drag y Sonia ha bajado

Sonia: _Nunca habia hecho algo asi_ \- Dijo un poco extrañada.

Drag: _Pero aun así, es divertido_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Time skip.

Ya en ciudad Ferrica.

Petra: Fue una buena cita - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: Valla que lo fue - Dijo igual que ella, pero recordo algo - Disculpa, ¿Conoces a alguien con el nombre de Ash Ketchum? - Pregunto para

Petra: ¿Ash? Si lo conosco, es un entrenador si no mal recuerdo de Pueblo Paleta que siempre lleva a su Pikachu sobre su hombro - Dijo haciendo memoria.

Gray: (Mierda, al parecer si es un mundo que fuciona el anime y los video juegos) - Penso un poco nervioso - Sabes cuando es la liga - Dijo curioso.

Petra: Si es en unos 3 dias en ciudad colosalia - Dijo con total tranquilidad.

Gray: ¡¿Hablas encerio?! - Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Petra: Claro, yo pense que tomarias la siguiente liga en unos 6 meses y por eso te lo tomaste tan tranquilo - Dijo con azombro al ver al chico con esa expresión.

Gray: Gracias por todo, pero me tengo que ir - Dijo corriendo alejandose - ¡Te llamare! - Dijo alejandose.

Petra: Es bastante divertido - Dijo con una sonrisa y llendose.

Con Gray.

Gray: (No tengo tiempo que perder, minimo hoy tengo que vencer a Marcial y Norman para poder entrar a la liga) - Penso y saco de su bolsillo una pokéball y la arroja - Yo te elijo, Sam - Dijo para montarse en el Pidgeot - Sam, usa **vuelo** hacia esa dirección - Dijo señalando a donde se encontraba ciudad Petalia.

Sam: _Si maestro_ \- Dijo para emprender vuelo hacia ciudad Petalia.

Gray: (Creo que mis planes cambiaran debido a que Ash existe en este universo, *Suspiro* me juntare con él para poder ayudar en los eventos de las peliculas y la historia principal) - Pensó analitico de la situación - (Además este lugar es más realista, lo pokémon no se quedan estaticos en un lugar y no esperan turnos, eso me beneficiara mucho) - Pensó bastante comvesido de sus posibilidades.

Ciudad Petalia.

Sam estaba descendiendo a las afueras de ciudad Petalia, al pararse en el suelo y Gray bajo de él.

Gray: Gracias Sam - Y le acaricio el cuello - Vuelve - Dijo y lo metio en su pokebola - Bien ahora, busquemos el gimnasio - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Empeso a recorrer toda la "ciudad" que realmente no era tan grande pero era lo suficientemente grande como para considerarlo una ciudad.

Gray: Este lugar es bastante más grande de lo que aparenta - Dijo un poco molesto - Si no mal recuerdo, el gimnasio en el anime parece un dojo - Dijo buscando un edificio con las caracteristicas que el recordaba.

Camino otro rato, no tanto pero al final despues de 15 minutos logro encontrar el lugar. El entro por la puerta principal donde el lugar era una replica realista del gimnasio como lo era en el anime.

Gray: No se ve tan impresionante como pense que seria - Dijo para el mismo, pero se callo al ver que Norman se acercaba a el con una sonrisa - Buenas noches, me llamo Gray y vengo a retarlo - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Norman: Si lo supuse - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Gray: ¿Eh? - Dijo confundido.

Norman: Si, veras, hace como 20 minutos resivi una llamada de Petra donde me hablo de ti - Dijo tranquilamente - Ella me habiso que un entrenador de gran habilidad y poder vendria, además que no te susbestimara.

Gray: Valla parece que Petra me ahorro un problema - Dijo, ya que el tenia pensado retar a todos los lideres y que ellos usaran sus mejores pokémon, pero Petra le ahorro el trabajo.

Norman: Bueno si más preambulo - Dijo empezando a caminar al otro lado del lugar - ¿Empezamos? - Dijo colocandose en su lugar y sacando una pokébola, mientras un árbitro se colocaba a un lado de la árena.

Gray: Con gusto, señor Norman - Dijo con seriedad.

Árbitro: Bien sera una pelea 3 vs 3, solo el retador tiene derecho de cambiar de pokémon - Dijo viendo a ambos entrenadores.

Norman: Bien, adelante Spinda [Nivel 48] - Dijo lanzando a su pokémon "panda".

Gray: Bien, decidi que usare a mis pokémon que necesitan más entrenamiento, yo te elijo Sleepy - Dijo lanzando una super ball de la cueal salio un Snorlax [Nivel 65, cuando lo obtuve nisiquiera lo intente entrenar, hasta recientemente que desperto mi interes con su movimiento Z personal].

Norman: Valla, un Snorlax, hace años que queria atrapar uno - Dijo con una sonrisa - Spinda usa **imagen** \- Entoces el spinda se emvolvio de poder amarillo, avanzo contra el snorlax y lo tacleo.

Pero por logica el ataque no hizo mucho, más bien el Snorlax parecia tranquilo.

Gray: Snorlax usa **Golpe cuerpo** \- El Snorlax golpeo con su voluminoso cuerpo al pequeño Spinda.

El Spinda fue mando a volar por los aires pero este cayo al suelo aun de pie, vambolenadose como lo suele hacer pero aun así listo para pelear.

Norman: (Es muy fuerte) - Pensó un poco preocupado - Spinda **Psicorayo** \- Dijo y el pequeño panda amarillo con manchas rojas lanzo de sus ojos un rayo como de color morado resplandeciente.

Gray: Snorlax usa **giro bola** para bloquear el ataque - Le indico a el gigantesco pokémon el cual empezo a girar a altas velocidades y repelio el ataque - Ahora, usa una vez más **Golpe cuerpo** \- Dijo y el gigantesco pokémon corrio hacia el pequeño pokémon panda.

Norman: ¡Esquivalo! - Grito y el pequeño pokémon intento escapar pero debido al gran tamaño del Snorlax no le permitio escapar, entonces fue emvestido y callo al suelo totalmente debilitado - Lo hiciste bien, vuelve - Dijo regresando a su pokémon - ¿Quiéres cambiar?

Gray: (Fue bastante bueno, Sleepy apenas fue lastimado, creo que seria buena idea cambiar y dejar a Sleepy para el final) - Pensó - Bien Sleepy vuelve, si me permite lanzare yo primero - Dijo debolviendo al gigantesco pokémon - Yo te elijo, Tod [Nivel 61] - Dijo lanzando una pokébola de la cual salio un Vileplume.

Norman: Un Vileplume, casi no hay de ese tipo de pokémon en esta Region - Dijo viendo al pokémon planta oloroso - Yo te elijo Zangoose [Nivel 48] - Dijo sacando al denominado - Utiliza, **Tijera X**

Gray: (Mierda) - Pensó al ver como el Zangoose se acercaba a mucha velocidad al Tod que no sabia que hacer - Tod utiliza **Bomba lodo** \- Le idico al pequño pokémon tipo planta el cual de su parte superior lanzo una gran cantidad de una sustancia cafe con tono morado.

Norman: Zangoose usa **Doble equipo** para esquivarlo - Dijo y el Zangoose creo varias replicas de el mismo logrando esquivar el ataque.

Gray: Tod, **Tormenta de hojas** \- Le indico y este empezo a girar a su alrededor y un muy potente tornado de hojas pararecio al rededor del pokémon.

Norman: Zangoose utiliza **excavar** \- Le grito para que el pokémon empezara excavar bajo él atravesando la madera y la tierra.

Gray: (Demonios, no tengo nada para esquivar eso) - Pensó nervioso - (¡Ya se que hacer!) - Pensó con una sonrisa - Tod usa **bomba lodo** en toda la arena - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces el Vileplume empezo a lanzar el mismo lodo por todo la árena llenandola del material.

Norman: No se que quieres hacer, pero ahora Zangoose usa **excavar** \- Dijo y el Zangoose salio justo debajo de Tod salio disparado del sulo dandole un gancho haciendolo caer al suelo de espalda, entonces cuando el Zangoose al caer al suelo este no se pudo sostener y cayo apoyandose en su rodilla - ¿Qué suecede Zangoose? - Pregunto preocupado.

Gray: Está _envenenado_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa - Cuando Zangoose salio de la tierra tambien fue alcanzado por la bomba lodo, bien Tod rematalo con **energi bola** \- Dijo y el pokémon hongo le lanzo una esfera de color verde dandole de lleno al Zangoose dejandolo noqueado.

Norman: Fue una buena pelea, pero esto todavia no ha terminado, yo te elijo: Slaking [51] - Lanzo su pokébola y de el salio el gigantesco peresozo.

Gray: Bien, vuelve Tod, adelante Sleepy - Dijo lanzando al gigantesco pokémon tipo normal - Sleepy, **golpe cuerpo** \- Le ordeno al gigantesco gato.

Norman: Slaking usa **imagen** \- Le ordeno a su pokémon, ambos titanes impactaron al mismo tiempo causando que empezara una batalla de fuerza.

El Slaking tenia más fuerza, pero Sleepy era más grande y pesado, estaban empatados, esta era una verdadera batalla de titanes.

Gray: Sleepy sostenlo y usa **Giro bola** \- Le ordeo al pokémon gato, entonces como le indico sostuvo por los lados al Slaking y empezo a girar sobre su propio eje y él Slaking fue mandado a volar, al caer este no se movio y solo tomo la pose que tiene en pokémon esmeralda y bosteso - (¡Su habilidad!, hay que acabar rapido con esto) - Pensó con una gran sonrisa - Es hora de probar esto, ¡Snolax, **movimiento Z**! - Grito y este realizo los movimietos del movimiento Z.

Norman: ¡¿Movimiento Z?! - Grito/preguntó muy asustado, debido a que Sleepy fue cubierto por un aura de color naranja.

Gray: Ahora, Sleepy: **Arrojo intempestivo** \- Grito y el gigantesco pokémon usando toda su fuerza salto una altura de pelicula, minimo 10 o 12 metros de altura y empezo a desender cayendo en el Slaking y al impactar levanto una nube de humo - Perfecto.

Sleepy se levanto del suelo mientras frente a él estaba el Slaking con sus ojos en espiral.

Referi: Slaking no puede pelear, Sleepy es el ganador, por lo tanto él entrenador Gray es el vencedor - Dijo dandole la victoria a Gray.

Norman: Fue una pelea increible, ten por haberme derrotado te doy la medalla equilibrio - Dijo con una sonrisa. dandole la medalla.

Gray: Gracias, se lo agradezco - Dijo tomando su medalla - Es un placer haber peleado con usted, adios - Dijo para empezar a retirarse.

Norman: Creo que podria ser el que derrote a Ruby - Dijo viendo a Gray irse.

Gray salio del gimnasio con una sonrisa viendo su medalla y guardandola en una bolsa de su pantalon pero al abrirla vio el monton de pokebolas.

Gray: Creo que deberia comprar una mochila - Dijo y con la mirada busaco hasta encontrar un edificio con la palabra "Tienda" - Ojala tengan mochilas - Dijo y entro a la tienda, despues de un tiempo salio con una mochila de color negro - Esto sera util - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Despues de caminar un rato para salir del pueblo Petalia, para salir hacia la ruta 104 y pararse en la playa viendo hacia la ruta 106.

Gray: Bien, provemos **Surf** \- Dijo y de su mochila saco una pokébola - Yo te elijo: Lyra - Lanzó a la pokebola y de ella salio el pokémon transporte: Lapras - Bien Lyra usa **Surf** hacia esa dirección - Dijo montandose en el pokémon este empezo a avanzar.

Lyra: _Esta bien maestro_ \- Dijo con una voz melodiosa.

Gray: (Esto se está poniendo bueno) - Pensó con una sonrisa - (Pero debo hacerlo rapido) - Dijo viendo como Lyra "suefeaba" entre las aguas, con el en su espada.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Está historia continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Darwin:** Pues con gusto lo sigo.

 **Hotday productions:** Pues veras, no se si has jugado algun juego de pokémon pero supongo que si, si usas al pokémon adecuado con el poder adecuado y el nivel adecuado, con suma facilidad se puede vencer a todos los entrenadores enemigos o pokémon salvaje, por eso es algo OP, y espero que pronto subas nuevos capitulos de tus Fics.

Hola – Humano hablando.

(Hola) – Humano pensando.

 **Doble filo** – Ataque.

 _Hola_ – Pokémon hablando.

 _(Hola)_ – Pokémon pensando.

Capitulo 4: **Speed Run parte 2**

Gray estaba viajando en Lyra y la mejor descripción posible de su estado era que "deplorable", estaba a punto de vomitar y parecía que se estaba muriendo.

Gray: (Me arrepiento de usar surf) – Pensó con pesadez mientras estaba tirado en la espalda de Lyra – Lyra, ¿Ya vamos a llegar? – Le pregunto.

Lyra: _Si maestro, falta poco_ – Dijo tranquilamente pero un poco preocupada por su "maestro".

Gray se sentó lo más rápido que pudo para ver hacia el frente y ver que se aproximaban a pueblo Azuliza.

Gray: ¡Sí! – Grito pero después vomito en el mar – Lo siento Lyra – Dijo respirando cansado.

Lyra: _No hay problema maestro_ – Dijo ahora verdaderamente preocupada.

Gray: (¿Me pregunto si funcionara?) – Dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba una "cura total" este era una especie de bebida y la tomo.

Unos minutos después.

Gray: ¡Me arrepiento! – Mientras vomitaba en la playa – Lyra, buen trabajo, vuelve – Dijo mientras respiraba pesadamente y apuntaba su pokéball a Lyra.

Entonces después de unos 27 minutos de vomitar y otros 5 minutos de enjuagarse la boca con pasta que compro en la tienda de ciudad Petalia.

Gray: Bien es hora de un lucha – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba por la playa viendo el pueblo, cuando llego y se acerco al gimnasio se sorprendió ver que su apariencia era eso, un gimnasio.

Desde afuera se podía ver que habían pesas, sacos para boxear, caminadoras, bicicletas estacionarias y justo en el centro un ring de lucha. Eso no se lo esperaba, definitivamente era diferente a lo que vio en la serie. Después de eso el entro tranquilamente por la puerta para ver que en la arena había un chico con un Treecko combatiendo contra marcial y su Makuhita.

Marcial trai una camisa deportiva junto unos shorts deportivos de color negro con rayas naranjas, usaba unos zapatos deportivos y su pelo es de color celeste.

Niño: Treecko, utiliza **Persecución** – Dijo y el pequeño treecko ataco al Makuhita mientras corría hacia él.

Marcial: Makuhita, usa **Tiro vital** para neutralizarlo – Entonces el pequeño pokémon sumo usando su brazo extendido y lo coloco a la altura del estomago del Treecko y con ello al entrar en contacto mando al Treecko contra el suelo y lo dejo K.O.

Arbitro: Treecko no puede pelear, la victoria es para Marcial – Dijo seriamente.

Marcial: Lo siento chico, pero veo que todavía no has aprendido de tus errores – Dijo con un suspiro, ese niño había intentado ganarle antes y esta era la 5ta vez que lo intentaba.

¿?: ¡Cállate! – Grito molesto, como todo jugador la primera vez que jugamos pokémon rubi y no sabíamos que el Makuhita de Marcial era un dolor de cabeza de los que verdaderamente molestan, claro a menos que llevaran a Tailow, Sableye o Ralts, ahí la cosa cambiaba, entonces él se empezó a retirar.

Gray: Oye – Le dijo a Marcial – Me toca – Dijo emocionado.

Marcial: Eres Gray, ¿verdad? – Le pregunto.

Gray: Si, ¿Petra te hablo de mi? – Dijo tranquilamente.

Marcial: Claro que me hablo de ti, un chico de pelo café, camisa verde y pantalón café – Dijo con una ceja levantada – ¿Peleamos? – Dijo seriamente.

Gray: Claro – Dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.

Arbitro: Bien la pelea será 3 contra 3 a petición de ambos – Dijo poniéndose en su lugar correspondiente.

Marcial: ¡Yo te elijo: Breloom [Nivel 48]! – Dijo lanzando al ring al pokémon planta/luchador - ¿A quién usaras? – Pregunto seriamente.

Gray saco su pokedex y apunto al Breloom y en ella salió su nivel, "vida" y su nombre, básicamente lo que normalmente se ve cuando jugamos contra cualquiera.

Gray: (¿Nivel 48?) – Dijo un poco decepcionado, el pensaba que los pokémon contra los que peleaba eran más fuertes que eso - ¡Juguemos parejos! ¡Yo te elijo! – Dijo lanzando una Superball – ¡Takuma! – Y de ella salió un Sawk [Nivel 50], las expresiones de asombro de Marcial y todos los presentes no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

Marcial: ¡¿Qué clase de pokémon es ese?! – Dijo emocionado, era obvio que era tipo lucha y por ello se emociono.

Gray: Es un Sawk, tipo lucha puro, pero ahora ¡Takuma: **Corpulencia**! – Entonces el mencionado se tenso y realizo una serie de poses como de fisicoculturista donde sus músculos se marcaron.

El ataque y defensa de Takuma subio

Marcial: Breloom usa **Ultra puño** – Le ordeno al "dinosaurio" que se acerco a una increíble velocidad a Takuma.

Gray: Detenlo con **Puya Nociva** – Entonces el puño de Sawk se volvió morado y lo choco contra el Breloom, al hacerlo lo mando a volar ya que Sawk gano el impacto.

Marcial: impresionante, pero aun no has derrotado a Breloom – Dijo viendo como su pokémon se levantaba – Bien Breloom, acércate y usa **gigadrenado** – Le ordeno a su pokémon "canguro" el cual formo una energía verde a su alrededor que fue lanzada al Sawk.

Gray: Takuma, esquívalo – Sawk intento esquivarlo pero aun así fue alcanzado por el ataque – Takuma levántate y usa **corpulencia** – Y una vez más este se tenso e hizo poses para marcar sus músculos.

Marcial: No dejes que se recupere, utiliza **golpe karate** – Le dijo a su Breloom que se acerco rápidamente a Takuma.

Gray: Takuma contraataca con lanzamiento – Cuando el Breloom estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca Takuma lo tomo de su antebrazo y lo lanzo al aire – Ahora salta y usa **Puya nociva** – Siguiendo las indicaciones este salto y golpeo a Breloom dejándolo K.O

Referi: Breloom no puede pelear, Takuma gana.

Marcial ¡Breloom! – Grito asombrado al ver a su pokémon ser derrotado así - ¿Qué sucedió? Un ataque tipo siniestro no debería hacer tanto daño – Se pregunto a si mismo.

Gray: Facil, **Puya nociva** no es tipo siniestro es un ataque tipo veneno y físico más la **Corpulencia** causo que tu Breloom que es tipo planta y no pudiera resistir 2 de esos con la poca por la poca vida que tiene sumado el gran ataque físico de Takuma – Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Marcial: Eres muy listo, Petra tenía razón – Dijo con una sonrisa - ¡Medicham [Nivel 49] adelante! – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: Takuma, **Corpulencia** – Dijo y una vez más el Sawk empezó a realizar una serie de poses y sus músculos se marcaran.

El ataque y defensa de Takuma subio

[Si no sabes cómo funciona "corpulencia" te lo explico, cuan usas corpulencia aumentas en 1.5 tu ataque y defensa física, causando que ataques como **Golpe Karate** , **Puya nociva** , **Poder pasado** , etc, sean aun más poderosos]

Marcial: Medicham usa **psíquico** – Le ordeno a su pokémon, entonces sus ojos se pusieron de color azul y lanzo una onda de energía de color blanco con destellos de colores.

Gray: Takuma, salta, no dejes que te golpee – Le dijo al sawk el cual salto para esquivar el ataque.

Marcial: Ahora Medicham, acabalo con cabezazo Zen – El Medicham salto y le dio un poderoso cabezas en el estomago.

Gray: ¡Takuma! - Vio como su pokémon cayó al suelo - ¿Todavía te puedes levantar? – Le pregunto a su pokémon el cual se levanto débilmente – Bien, usa **aboacajarro** – Entonces Takuma se acerco rápidamente al Medicham y le dio una descarga de golpes y patas con mucha fuerza.

El ataque y defensa de Takuma bajo.

Marcial: Sostenlo y usa **Psíquico** – Justo cuando Takuma termino el medicham lo sostuvo y lo fulmino con ese ataque – Bien hecho Medicham – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: Takuma, vuelve – Dijo con un suspiro – (No debería confiarme tanto) – Penso cansado – Yo te elijo Trompo [Nivel 52] – Dijo y lanzo una pokéball de la cual salió un Hitmontop – Rapido usa **Puño sombra** – Entonces Trompo empezó a correr contra el medicham mientras su puño se volvia de color negro no muy obscuro

Marcial: **Psíquico** – Dijo y una vez más el medicham ataco pero el ataque no lastimo a Hitmontop - ¡Qué demonios! – Vio como el Hitmontop golpeo a su Medicham – Eso es trampa, debiste hacer alguna trampa para que eso no dañara a tu Hitmontop – Dijo molesto.

Gray: No he hecho ninguna trampa, ahora, **Lanzallamas** – Y de su boca una potente llamarada dejo K.O al Medicham.

Marcial: Adelante Hariyama [Nivel 50] – Dijo lanzando al pokémon sumo – Usa **desarme** – Le indico a su pokémon, claro que él pensaba que seguro fue un objeto lo que causo lo anterior.

Gray: Usa **Psicocorte** – Le indico y el Hitmontop su mano genero una especie de tajo con el cual impacto el ataque del Hariyama el cual genero una cortina de humo.

No es muy eficaz…

El Hariyama retrocedió por el daño del ataque, mientras que en vez de un Hitmontop había un extraño pokémon de color negro con una melena roja.

Marcial: ¡¿Qué?! – Pensó muy confundido.

Gray: Jajaja, parece que mi estrategia si funciono – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ilusión dejo de hacer efecto.

Gray: Bien hecho Ilu [Nivel: 78] – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su Zoroark – Rápido otra vez **Psicocorte** – Y el Zoroark rápidamente se acerco al Hariyama y lo corto con el ataque sin darle tiempo a poder defenderse y caer noqueado.

Réferi: Hariyama ya no puedo continuar, significa que la victoria es para Gray – Anuncio.

Marcial: Fue una gran pelea, ten la medalla puño – Dijo entregándole la medalla.

Gray: Gracias, ahora si me permites, debo continuar con mi viaje – Le dijo y se empezó a retirar del gimansio.

Ya fuera solo respiro profundamente y se dirigió al centro pokémon para que curaran a sus pokémon, a todos los que había usado. El entro y pudo ver que el lugar era bastante agradable habían unos cuantas personas platicando, y justo sobre la entrada había un reloj.

Gray: (8 y 42, es tarde, mejor dejo que la enfermera Joy cure a mis pokémon y me duermo para irme temprano mañana) – Pensó solo tenía 2 días para derrotar al resto de líderes de gimnasio, realmente su plan era vencer al resto de líder mañana para que pueda darse la tarea de encontrar a Ash, Brock, May y Max.

Enfermera Joy: Buenas noches, ¿Deseas que cure a tus pokémon o en que puedo servirte? – Pregunto amablemente.

Gray: Quisiera saber si podría atender a mis pokémon y si hay todavía espacio para que pueda pasar la noche – Pregunto cortésmente, él prefería no dormir afuera.

Enfermera Joy: Claro permíteme los pokémon que quieres que cure y en cuanto al hospedaje, sigue esas escaleras y puedes usar la habitación del fondo – Dijo señalando unas escaleras que estaban junto al PC – Tus pokémon están listos para mañana, que tengas buena noche – Dijo con una reverencia.

Gray: Gracias – Dijo para irse a su habitación temporal – (Ya veo porque Brock siempre acosa a las enfermeras Joy, son muy atractivas) – Pensó con un pequeño sonrojo, al llegar a la habitación, pudo ver que era una habitación simple con una cama, una ventana y una que otra cosa – Bien, si quiero vencer a todos los lideres de gimnasio mañana será mejor que deje de entrenar y "juegue" con todo – Se dijo a sí mismo se recostó en la cama ya se quedo dormido.

Time skip.

Gray estaba alistando sus cosas y de su mochila empezó a sacar las pokébolas que necesitaba para vencer a Érico y a Candela. Se dirigió a el loby del centro pokémon. Vio su pokedex y la hora era 7 y 26 de la mañana.

Enfermera Joy: Oh, buenos días, madrugando – Dijo para tomar una vandeja donde habían un total de 7 pokébolas – Ten tus pokémon están totalmente recuperados – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: Muchas gracias – Dijo tomando sus pokebolas y metiéndolas en su mochila.

Enfermera Joy: Por cierto, tienes unos pokémon muy interesantes y bastante fuertes – Dijo a modo de alago.

Gray: Gracias, los entrene para que alcanzaran ese nivel – Dijo con una sonrisa viendo su pokébolas – Bueno me despido, que tengas buen día – Le dijo a la enfermera y se fue del centro Pokémon.

Camino a la playa y saco una Ultraball que lanzo al aire, de ella salió Sonia.

Gray: Bien es hora de probar esto – Dijo y de su mochila saco un brazalete que se coloco en la mano izquierda, contrario al otro que tenía para hacer movimientos Z – Sonia: **¡Mega evoluciona!** – Y toco la piedra de su brazalete y su Latias Mega evoluciono y se monto sobre ella – Sonia usa **vuelo** hacia la cuidad Malvalona – Se agarro con todas sus fuerzas a las "alas" de Sonia.

Sonia: _Si maestro_ – Le dijo y a mucha velocidad empezó a volar.

Despues de un rato, más o menos 7 minutos ya habían llegado.

Gray: Gracias Sonia – Y la metió a su Ultraball – Bien, "It's rape in Time" – Dijo con una sonrisa muy escalofriante.

Ignoro todo y directamente entro al gimnasio, después podría ver las ciudades, ahora debía sacudir a Érico con un terremoto.

Gray: Buenos días – Dijo entrando y pudo ver el chingo de trampas que tenía el gimnasio en el anime – Mierda.

15 minutos después.

Después de pasar todas las trampas llego a Érico el cual vestía su chumpa café y unos pantalones formales, con su característica barba y bigote.

Érico: Hola chico, veo que pasaste todas las trampas – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: Buenos días, Señor Érico, lo vengo a retar – Dijo mientras sacaba una pokébola.

Érico: Eres Gray, ¿Verdad? – Dijo para ponerse serio, Gray solo acintio – Pues no demores más esto – Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

[Hola lectores, yo se que lo que voy a hacer va a molestar a más de alguien, pero admitamoslo, cuando sabes que Tierra y Roca aplastan a Eléctrico es difícil no usarlo]

Érico: Adelante Magneton [Nivel 49] – Dijo lanzando al pokémon imanes.

Gray: Yo te elijo: Roco [Nivel 64] – Dijo y lanzo una pokéball de la cual salió un Golem – Roco usa Terremoto – Le indico al gigantesco pokémon pero…

No ha surtido efecto en Magneton…

Gray: (Mierda, tiene **Levitación** ) – Pensó con una cara enojada.

Érico: Bien Magneton **Giro bola** , ahora – Le indico a su los imanes, los cuales empezaron a girar sobre su propio eje y se dirigieron en contra de Roco.

Gray: (Eso va a ser súper eficaz) – Pensó con una mirada un tanto enojada – Roco usa **Demolición** para detenerlo – Entonces el Golem a pesar de tener mano y brazos algo pequeños, empuño su mano y le dio un poderoso golpe a la bola giratoria.

Después del impacto en el suelo estaba el Magneton con los ojos en espiral.

Referi: Magneton no puede pelear, la victoria es para Roco.

Érico: Valla, definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba – Dijo asombrado al ver a su Magneton derrotado de un solo golpe – Bien yo te elijo Manectric [Nivel 49] – Dijo sacando a el pokémon tipo eléctrico.

Gray: Bien Roco, **Pedrada** – Le indico al Golem el cual lanzaba una serie de piedras hacia el Manectric.

Érico: Manectric esquívalo y usa **doble patada** – Le indico a su pokémon.

Como le fue indicado a Manectric este esquivo todas las piedras y se acerco listo para patearlo.

Gray: No se lo permitas, resiste y usa **demolición** – Roco recibió el ataque del Manectric, pero lo soporto y le dio un poderoso puñetazo que causo que Manectric cállese al suelo – Acaba con él, usa **terremoto** – Él Golem salto y al caer al suelo creo el ataque causando que Manectric cayese rendido al suelo.

Érico: Valla, parece que Petra no mentia de verdad eres muy fuerte, pero aun me queda un pokémon – Dijo y de su bolsillo saco una ultraball – Yo te elijo: Manectric [Nivel 51] – Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Gray: (Roco no resistirá, será mejor fulminarlo) – Pensó, el solo tenia ese dia para terminar de juntar las medallas y ya había perdido mucho tiempo, debía actuar como en los juegos – Bien Roco, **Terremoto** – Le indico al Golem el cual salto y estuvo a punto de crear el poderoso temblor pero no se espero lo que sucedió después.

Érico: Manectric: **Mega-evoluciona** – Y de su bolsillo saco una piedra y el Manectric mega-evoluciono – Ahora, esquívalo y usa **garra metal** – Le ordeno y siguiendo sus instrucciones el Manectric esquivo el terremoto con una poderoso salto que lo impulso hacia el Golem y lo ataco con sus garras dejándolo K.O – Bien hecho Manectric.

Gray: (¿Puede mega-evolucionar?) – Pensó confundido.

Érico: Se que estas pensando, ¿Cómo mi Manectric evoluciono cuando de lo ordene? veras hace unas semanas me trajeron esta piedra para probar los efectos de la Mega-evolución, se supone debe ser un secreto que solo 3 líderes de gimnasio y el Alto mando debe saber, pero tú eres especial y creo que vale la pena usarla para vencerte – Dijo muy confiado.

Gray: Bueno esto es algo inesperado, pero no es algo con lo que no pueda lidiar – Se dijo un poco molesto a sí mismo – Bueno, es hora que te devuelva el favor – Dijo y saco una superball – Yo te elijo: Rocksie – Lanzo a un inmenso Steelix - ¡Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego! ¡Rocksie **Mega-evoluciona!** – Indico a su pokémon y toco el brazalete en su muñeca y el Steelix mega evoluciono.

Érico: ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – Grito alterado.

Gray: Acabemos con esto, Usa **Terremoto** – Le ordeno a Rocksie y golpeo fuertemente el suelo con la cola creado el mencionado ataque.

Érico: Salta y usa **Lanzallamas** – Le indico a su Manectric que hico lo que le indico su entrenador

Gray: Usa **Avalancha** para bloquear el ataque y afectarlo al él – Le grito y Rocksie rugió y entonces un grupo de rocas empezaron a caer sobre el campo de batalla bloqueado el lanzallamas y golpeando al Manectric que cayó al suelo derrotado y perdió su Mega-evolución y Érico lo devolvió a su pokéball.

Érico: De verdad eres muy fuerte – Dijo sobándose la parte posterior de su cabeza – Te entrego la medalla por tu impresionante combate – Dijo dándole la medalla.

Gray: Gracias, ahora si me permite debo retirarme – Dijo y se fue corriendo del gimnasio.

Érico: Vuelve si quieres otra pelea – Le dijo con una sonrisa amigable

Gray salió del lugar y corrió para salir de la ciudad y una vez más usar a Sonia para volar a Pueblo Lavacalda, donde pelearía con Candela. Se tardo muy poco relativamente hablando solo fueron 10 minutos de viaje, bajo a las afueras del pueblo y rápidamente se dirigió al gimnasio, realmente por ahora solo se debía enfocar en derrotar a los líderes de gimnasio.

Gray: Hola, vengo a desafiar al líder del gimnasio – Dijo entrando por la puerta principal.

¿?: ¿Qué tal? Gray cierto – Dijo con una sonrisa, una chica de pelo rojo que cubría el lado derecho de su rostro y lo tenía atado en una cola en la parte trasera, de blusa negra un poco escotada y unos jeans.

Gray: Si un placer, tú debes de ser candela, ¿No? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Candela: Si, soy yo, ¿Qué dices? Nos saltamos el protocolo y vamos directo a lo que viniste – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Gray: Adelante – Dijo y se coloco en el campo de batalla que era igual al del anime.

Candela: Yo te elijo: Magarco [Nivel 48] – Lanzo al pokémon caracol Fuego/Roca.

Gray: (Esto será algo cruel) – Dijo suspirando – Yo te elijo, Mud [Nivel 70] – Lanzó una pokebola de la cual salió un Swampert – Ahora no dejes que ataque usa **Surf** – Le grito a su Swampert el cual creó una gigantesca ola con la que ataco al pokémon.

[No quiero alargar esto, es innecesario, gano a base de surf]

Time skip

Candela: Eso fue muy sucio chico, pero no ilegal – Dijo dándole su medalla a Gray.

Gray: Lo siento mucho, pero estoy apurado, mañana es la liga pokémon y me faltan 3 medallas de gimnasio, así que, adiós – Le dijo y salió corriendo del gimnasio, pero media vez salió algo lo detuvo.

¿?: Hola, veo que derrotaste a Candela sumamente fácil, aunque ella uso a sus mejores pokémon – Dijo un chico llegando.

Gray: Si, un placer, disculpa pero estoy un poco apresurado – Dijo pero no pudo seguir avanzando sin antes voltear a ver al chico – Un momento, yo te conozco – Dijo viendo bien a la persona.

Tenía la piel bronceada, una camisa roja con detalles negros y un pantalón negro y tenía una mochila de color blanco con verde claro pero lo que más destacaba era esa peculiar gorra de color blanco que parecía cabello.

¿?: Disculpa, no me he presentado aun, me llamo Ruby – Dijo extendiéndole su mano – Es un placer – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Está historia continuara…


	5. Feliz año nuevo

Black998: Hola a todos lectores, es un placer dirigirme a ustedes para decirles Feliz año nuevo

ChapinOtaku: Oye, pero todavía falta para eso, si son las 5 de la tarde con 26 minutos.

Black998: ¿Y? Bueno no importa, quiero darles las gracias por leer mis historias y acompañarme este 2017.

Shuzo: **_Da el mensaje de una vez_**.

Black998: Cierto, bueno amigos quiero informar con gusto lo siguiente:

1\. Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokémon, esta a punto de finalizar la primera mitad despues de 2 años de escribir.

2\. "Issei el protector de la tierra" no esta en Hiatus, solo que me tarde un poco en escribir.

3\. Gracias por la aceptación de mi nueva historia: "Deku: the flash Lanter" y "Ultimate ga Kill (Traducción)".

4\. "El dragón que llegó a Halkenia" pues nada que les deba decir aparte de que sera muy emocionantes los nuevos capítulos al igual que "El campeón de otro mundo".

5\. Tengo pensado sacar 2 nuevas historias este 2018, ya veremos que dice el tiempo.

6: "El freak que llegó a Ecuestria" tuvo un mejor resivimiento del que pense que tendría realmente, espero poder llevar esta historia.

ChapinOtaku: Más le vale.

6\. Este año intentare que no hayan hiatus.

7\. Y para finalizar ya son más de 557 seguidores entre todas mis historias y quiero darles las gracias.

Black998: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y les deseo un año lleno de alegría felicidades y éxito, asi que.

 ** _Aqui se despide atentamente su amigo: Black998._**


	6. Chapter 5

**Selkhova**

: Pues, si todo lo que has dicho es cierto, todos los que hayan jugado pokémon y sepan las mecanicas más o menos serian OP la verdad meti los pokémon de mis partidas por la simple razón de que perdería mucho tiempo en poner como son entrenados desde nivel 5 algunos pokémon, lo del dios del espacio-tiempo, pos nada la verdad es que como ya puse en otra de mis historias el conoce presente pasado y futuro, además de que conoce todas las posiblidades de la existencia, además en ningún momento coloque cual es la misión de Gray asi que todavía tienen esa incógnita.

Hola - Humano hablando

(hola) - Pensamiento humano

 _ **Hola** _ \- Pokémon hablando

 ** _(hola)_** \- Pokémon pensando

Ataque aumento \- Estado o aumento/disminución de estadistica.

 **Garra umbría** \- Movimiento

Capitulo 5: **Speed Run parte 3, la liga se acerca.**

Gray estaba impactado con razón esta persona se le hacia tan conocida, era Ruby el campeón de Hoen.

Gray: Un placer, me llamo Gray - Dijo dandole la mano pero un poco nervioso.

Ruby: Un placer Gray - Dijo amable pero sereno.

Gray: Puedo preguntar que hace él verdadero campeón de Hoen aquí - Reamente no es que le desagradara o algo es que simplemente se le hacia raro ver a Ruby.

Ruby: Nada realmente, solo estaba en las aguas termales y escuche que habia alguien estaba retando a Candela y vine a ver quien era - Dijo con una sonrisa - Y dime, ¿Cuantas medallas tienes? - Pregunto el campeon.

Gray: Tengo 5 medallas - Dijo un poco analitico, ya que en algun momento pelearia con él.

Ruby: ¿Solo cinco? Vaya eso significa que eres un muy buen entrenador, ya que nadie podria derrotar a Candela tan facilmente y ensima con sus mejores pokémon - Dijo Ruby con impresión.

Gray: Si, soy un trotamundo, hasta ayer empece a recolectar las medallas - Dijo un poco más tranquilo.

Ruby: Ya veo, obtuviste experiencia, entrenaste a tus pokémon y despues fuiste a recolectar las medallas - Dijo pensativo - No muchos toman esa ruta - Dijo tranquilo.

Gray: Si, no me gusta la idea de que me derroten por el hecho de no estar preparado y por eso me aliste lo suficiente - Dijo seriamente - Pero bueno, me tengo que ir, me falta 3 medallas más, adiós - Dijo mientras se empezaba a ir caminando - Te vere en la liga - Dijo volteando un poco a Ruby.

Ruby: Te veo en la liga - Dijo con amabilidad - Espero que seas un buen reto - Dijo retador, con una sonrisa pero tambien con un tono retador y emocionado.

Gray: Yo deberia ser quien diga esto - Dijo mientras se iba - Adios - Dijo con una gran sonrisa, despues de un rato y estar alejado se tomo el pecho - Su puta madre, que nervios - Dijo emocionado - Creo que le deberi haber pedido un autografo - Dijo un poco decepcionado - Bien hora de vencer a Alana - Dijo mientras, sacaba a Sam para hacer vuelo hacia ciudad Arboreda.

Al llegor vio un gigantesco edificio el cual intuyo era el gimnasio, parecia tener una arena de combate en el techo como en el anime se bajo de Sam, lo metio a su pokebola, camino un rato y al entrar pudo ver un agradable sitio con tematica de aves y aviones.

¿?: ¿Un retador? - Sono la voz, Gray volteo para ver a un chica de cabello lila claro atado con una cola que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un traje de aviadra de color celeste palido, con un casco del mismo color y alas en el casco, zapatos entre otras cosas.

Gray: Si, un placer Alana, me llamo Gray, ¿Petra te conto de mi? - Pregunto con tranquilidad.

Alana: Valla, ¿Tu eres Gray? - Dijo la chica - Te imaginaba un poco mayor - Dijo ya que por lo general entrenadores como él, que tomaban la estrategia de entrenar a sus pokémon antes de entrar al reto de los lideres de gimnasio en vez de hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo era, bueno... un poco mayores.

Gray: Bueno, no importa, empezamos - Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba una pokébola.

Alana: Esta bien, sigueme - Dijo mientras caminaba a una puerta mecanisada mientras los seguia otra persona, al subir se dio cuenta que era un ascensor.

Al dejar de subir estaban sobre el mismo campo de batalla donde enfrento a Ash en el anime, el se quedo en el cuadro más cercano y ella siguio caminando hasta el otro para voltearlo a ver con la pose en la que sale en pokémon Omega Rubi.

Referi: Bien sera una pelea 3 vs 3 se permite el cambio en cualquier momento, empiecen - Dijo el hombre.

Alana: Yo te elijo: Peliper [Nivel 49] - Dijo lanzando al pokémon pelicano.

Gray: (Seguro tiene terremoto) - Pensó con tranquilidad - Yo te elijo: Chispa [Nivel 87] - Dijo lanzando a un Jolteon.

Alana: Peliper **¡Terremoto!** \- Le ordeno al pelicano el cual volo hacia el suelo para crear el terremoto.

Gray: Chispa no se lo permitas, **¡Voltio cambio!** \- Dijo con una sonrisa, rapidamente fue cubierto por electricidad que lanzo impactando a Peliper justo despues de crear el sismo, fue lastimandolo por 4 y Chispa salio volando hacia Gray, el cual lo atrapo en su pokeball y rapidamente lanzo otra pokebola - Iman [Nivel 79] - Y de la pokeball salio un Magnezone - Rapido, **¡Espacio raro!** \- Entoces Alana vio como en el suelo de arena aparecio un patron de cuadrados.

Alana: (¿Espacio raro?) - Pensó confundida - No importa, Peliper **Hidrobomba** \- Le ordeno al pelicano que lanzo un gran chorro de agua contra Iman, pero Gray sonrio.

Gray: Iman usa **trueno** \- Entonces una energia electrica cubrio a Iman y lanzo el poderoso rayo que paro la hidrobomba y encia golpeo a Peliper noqueandolo - Iman es un pokémon con mucho ataque especial, mucho más que Peliper - Dijo levantando los hombros.

 _Fue super efectivo..._

Referi: Peliper esta inconciento - Dijo mientras Alana metia a Peliper a su Pokéball.

Alana: Adelante Swellow - Y de la pokébola salio el pokémon - Rapido **ataque aereo** \- Dijo y Swellow volo con mucha velocidad hacia Iman - (Si uso la velocidad de Swellow para esquivar y atacar rapidamente el nisiquiera podar lastimar a Swellow) - Pensó mientras miraba que estaba a punto de golpear.

Gray: Acabemos esto, esquivalo y **Electrocañon** \- Dijo tranquilamente, entonces Magnezone se movio tan rapido que Swellow parecia lento en comparación y lanzo un poderosisimo ataque electrico.

 _Fue super efectivo..._

Referi: Swellow ya no puede pelear - Dijo viendo al pokémon de Alana.

Alana: ¡¿Comó rayos ese pokémon es más rapido que Swellow?! - Grito azombrada, para ella era obio que Magnezone era electrico/metal y los metal no eran rapidos en lo absoluto.

Gray: Espacio raro le permite al pokémon más lento de la arena ataque primero - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Alana: Ya veo, adelante ¡Altaria! - Lanzó al pokémon tipo Dragón volador - ¡Altaria Mega evoluciona! - Le ordeno, una luz lo cubrio y se revelo Mega-altaria - Altaria **¡Lanza llamas!** \- Grito a la Altaria el cual de su boca lanzo el ataque tipo fuego.

Gray: Esquivalo, y despues **Joya de luz** \- Rapidamente se movio y lanzo unas piedras brillantes las cuales dejaron muy debilitado a Altaria pero Iman fue impactado por el lanzallamas, entonces ambos calleron

Alana: Iman ya no puede pelear - Dijo mientras Iman era metido a su pokeball.

Gray: Lo hiciste muy bien Iman - Dijo con una sorisa - (La derrota de Iman es algo inesperado pero nada que me afecte mucho) - Pensó tranquilamente - Buena pelea - Dijo se acercaba a Alana para que le diera su medalla.

Alana: Si, fue la mejor pelea que he tenido en mucho tiempo, bien me has derrotado te doy la medalla Pluma - Dijo dandole la medalla.

Gray: Gracias, bueno me tengo que ir, ¡Yo te elijo Sam! - Y de su pokéball salio su Pidgeot y se fue usando vuelo para combatir contra Vito y Leti.

Mientras volaba vio hacia abajo y su ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver que habian integrantes de Team Magma y Aqua peleando.

Gray: De verdad, ¿Tengo que pelear con estos imbeciles? - Dijo con tono enojado - Creo que me hare cargo de ellos despues, bien Sam ve a maxima velocidad - Dijo y el pokémon empezo a volar a increible velocidad.

Despues de sobrevolar el mar llego a la ciudad donde vivían los gemelos y uno de los entrenadores que mas queria enfrentar: Máximo Peñas.

Gray: (Seguro esta en Sinho platicando con Cynthia) - Pensó un poco serio - (Cynthia) - Pensó en su Waifu favorita - (Hojala pueda tener una cita con ella) - Pensó emocionado - Sam aterriza allí - Dijo señalando la playa.

Sam aterrizó y Gray se bajó y lo empezó a acariciar un poco.

Gray: Muchas gracias por todo Sam - Dijo acariciandolo suavemente.

Sam: _Muchas gracias maestro, usted tiene manos magicas_ \- Dijo con un tono agradado.

Gray: Esta bien, te has ganado un descanso, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero vuelve cuando veas a Sonia - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sam: _Gracias maestro_ \- Dijo mientras se iba.

Gray: Hora de que la fuerza aplaste lo psíquico - Dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras avanzaba hacia el gimnasio - Bien hora de pasar este puzzle de mierda - Mientras miraba los botones.

Time skip: 12: Minutos después.

Después de pazar el puzzle al fin llego con los gemelos.

Gray: Hola, un placer soy... - No termino.

Vito: Gray... - Dijo tranquilamente.

Leti: Lo sabemos - Dijo un poco creepe.

Gray: Dan un poco de miedo saben - Dijo seriamente.

Vito/Leti: Lo sabemos - Dijeron ambos suspirando - Somos... - Intentaron decir.

Gray: Vito y Leti, los gemelos psiquicos, lo se - Dijo con una sonrisa - Empezemos - Dijo sacando dos pokébolas

Referi: Esta sera una batalla 2 vs 2, seis pokémon cada lado, empiecen - Dijo el Referi.

Vito/Leti: Adelante Shatu/Claydol [Ambos 49] - Dijeron lanzando a los mencionados.

Gray: Bien, con todo, Ted [Nivel 79] y Pand [Nivel 78] - Dijo lanzando ambas pokeball y de ellas salio un Beawear y un Pangoro - Rapido, Pand **Juego sucio** , Ted usa **Movimiento espejo** \- Dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Fue super efectivo..._

Referi: Shatu y Claydol fueron noqueados.

Sin tiempo de que los dos psiquicos siquiera se movieran fueron golpeados por el ataque tipk siniestro de ambos dejandolos K.O.

Vito: Eres muy...

Leti: ...fuerte, impresionante - Dijeron ambos serios.

Gray: Bien puedes volver Ted - Retrajo sus pokémo - Yo te elijo Trompo [Nivel 52] - Y salio el Hitmontop

Vito/Leti: Los elejimos Gardevoir/Alakazam [Nivel 49 y 50] - Y salieron ambos pokémon - Usa **Psiquico** / **Cabezaso Zen** \- Gritaron ambos que atacaron a Trompo y Pand se quedo quito.

Gray: Ahora **Juego sucio** y **Tajo humbrio** \- Le ordeno a ambos y el Pagoro golpeo a Gardevoir y Trompo a Alakazam, ambos gracias a su poca defensa fisica cayeron al suelo.

 _Es super efectivo... No ha surtido efecto..._

Referi: Gardevoir y Alakazam fueron noqueados.

Vito/Leti: Esto es algo desconcertante - Dijeron ambos viendo que literalmente ninguno de los ataques lastimo al Hitmontop.

Gray: Si, supongo que para ustedes si - Dijo levantando los hombros, ustedes y yo sabemos que sucede.

Vito/Leti: Los elejimos Solrock/Lunatone - Lanzaron a ambos tipo Roca/psiquico - Avalancha/Terremoto - Entonces unas enormes rocas cayeron sobre Trompo y Pangoro, al mismo tiempo Lunatone se dejo caer al suelo creando un poderoso sismo.

Gray: Rapido Trompo usa **Tajo humbrio** contra el Solrock, Pand usa **machada** para detener las rocas y proteger a trompo - Le ordeno a ambos.

Trompo empezo a correr hacia el Solrock mientras su mano se llenaba de energia obscura y Pand salto para romper las rocas que caian sombre trompo pero el temblor lo logro alcanzar.

 _Ilusión dejo de hacer efecto..._

Bajo la impresionada mirada de los gemelos y el referi, el Hitmontop se transformo en un pokémon desconocido para ellos, era Ilu [Aunque era muy obio, el tajo humbrio dejo K.O al Solrock.

Referi: Solrock fue noqueado.

Gray: Pand usa **Cabeza de hierro** sobre Lunatone - Mientras Pangoro que seguia en el aire cayo a una increible velocidad mientras su cabeza tomaba una coloración metalica e impacto causando humo

 _Fue super efectivo..._

Ninguno e los gemolos pudo reaccionar a tiempo dejando K.O a Lunatone.

Gray: GG wel play - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Referi: Lunatone fue noqueado por lo tanto Gray gana.

Vito: Eres muy habil...

Leti: ...nos dejaste impresionaste - Dijeron con una sonrisa.

Vito/Leti: Te damos la medalla mente - Dijeron juntos.

Gray: Gracias pero ya me tengo que ir - Dijo mientras metia a sus pokeball a sus pokémon, salio corriendo del lugar, al salir del gimansio y corrio a la playa para después hacer un silbido muy sonoro y de las nubes salio Sam - Bien Sam llevabe a ese volcan de alli - Apunto un volcan en medio del mar.

Sam: _Si maestro_ \- Dijo ye empezo a volar hacia el volcan.

Gray: Aterriza frente a ese gimansio - Señalo el edeficio que estaba en el centro de la ciudad a diferencia del anime este si estaba en el centro delvolcan en un islote dentro de él.

Despues de aterrizar Gray entro al lugar, estaba helado, y estaba el maldito puzzle de los hielos, la primera vez que los intento pasar, fue jodidamente dificil. Despues de intentar pasar el puzzle y confundirse 2 veces... ¿Qué? sin la vista que se tiene en los juegos es un poco más dificil, la cancha era un campo de agua, hielo y con plataformas sobre el agua.

Galano: Hola entrenador, ¿Has venido a retarme? - Dijo con un tono de superioridad.

Gray: Si, me llamo Gray, sera un placer - Dijo tomando una pokeball normal de su cinturon.

Galano: ¿Gray? - Dijo un poco pensante - Ya se, tu eres el chico que vencio a Petra aunque usara sus mejores pokémon, bien luchemos con todo - Dijo mientras sacaba unas Ultraball - Yo te elijo: ¡Sharpedo! [Nivel 49] - Lanzo al pokémon tipo Agua/siniestro.

Gray: ¡Yo te elijo Rick [Nivel 100]! - Lanzó al enorme pokémon tipo planta.

Rick: _(Al fin el maestro me elejio, no lo voy a decepcionar)_ \- Pensó serio el "Dinosaurio".

Galano: Sharpedo, **Bote** \- Entonces del agua salio el Sharpedo alcanzando una increible altura.

Gray: Que bueno que use el banco pokémon - Dijo entonces levantaba una pulsera - Rick **¡Mega evoluciona!** \- Grito el gigantesco Venasaur mega evoluciono - **¡Avalacha!** \- Entonces unas rocas empezaron a caer golpeando al Sharpedo y las rocas al caer al hielo y agua creando más plataformas por donde se podia mover Rick.

 _No fue muy eficaz..._

Del agua salio flotando el Sharpedo con los ojos en espira.

Galano: Vuelve Sharpedo, yo te elijo ¡Walreim! [Nivel 50] - Lanzo al pokémon morza en el agua - Metete dentro del agua - Le ordeno.

Gray: Rick usa **Planta feroz** para atacar toda la parte sub acuatica - Entonces el Venasaur rugio y del suelo subacuatico salieron unas gigantescas plantas entonces estas golpearon por debajo al Walreim estrellandolo contra el techo.

 _Fue super efectivo..._

Galano: Pe..pero ¿Cómo? - Dijo muy impresionado - Esta bien, eres muy bueno, no lo he usado hace algun tiempo pero bueno - Dijo suspirando - ¡Yo te elijo: Swampert! - Lanzo al pokémon agua/tierra - **¡Mega evolución!** \- Entonces el Swampert adopto su forma - Usa **buceo** y Ataca con **puño hielo** \- Le ordeno y el Swampert recubrio su puño de hilo entro al agua y nado entre las plantas sub acuaticas.

Gray: Bien esto sera rapido - Dijo suspirando - Rick, retrocede, usa **avalancha** sobre toda la arena - Entonces varias rocas calleron al agua - Ahora una vez más **Planta Feroz** \- Le ordeno al pokémon tipo planta/veneno.

Bajo el agua el Swampert nadaba lo más veloz que podía y al mismo tiempo destruida las raíces con su puño hielo pero se detuvo al ver que unas enormes rocas caian, limitando más sus movimientos, el pobre pokémon vio como las plantas una vez más se movían golpeándolo en el proceso hasta que llenaron toda la pisina.

 _Fue súper efectivo..._

Gray: 3... 2... 1... - Dijo y de la pisina de batalla salieron varias raíces donde se encontraba Swampert noqueado.

Galano: ... - No dijo nada, solo veia totalmente asombrados estos hechos, ni siquiera logro tocar a ese Venasaur - Bueno creo que perdi - Dijo devolviendo a su Swampert a su pokéball - Ha sido un combate espectacular, ten la medalla lluvia - Dijo entregandole la medalla - Deberias irte si quieres alcanzaar inscribirte para la liga.

Gray: ¡Gracias! - Dijo y se fue corriendo.

Galano: Ese chico es increíble, sera genial que sea el campeón, ¿No lo crees? - Dijo a la nada y desde las gradas aparecía una figura - Plubio - Le dijo.

La sombra revelo a un hombre de pelo lila, voina blanca, capa corta blanca al igual que sus pantalones, una camisa ajustada de color morado, con detalles en verde.

Plubio: Si que los sera - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto.

Fuera del Ginasio ya estaba Gray subiéndose en Sam para ir hacia ciudad colosalia, el trayecto fue corto ya que estaba relativamente cerca.

Gray: Bien Sam espero que sepas que tu vas a ser mi primer pokémon en la liga - Dijo y el Pidgeot hablo.

Sam: _Si maestro, pero ¿Por qué yo?_ \- Pregunto confundido - _No me mal entienda, me alegra pero creo que hay mejores opciones._

Gray: No, confio plenamente en que tu podras ganar si ninguna dificultada - Dijo acaricienado la cresta del pokémon ave característico de Kanto.

Sam se alegro y prosiguió con su viaje, despues de 10 minutos llegaron a su destino.

Gray: Buen trabajo Sam, descansa, mañana necesitaras todas sus fuerzas - Dijo devolviendo a su Pidgeot - Bien es hora de inscribirse - Entonces empezo a caminar hacia la ciudad, todavía era de dia.

Después de un rato llego a el lugar, guiándose por unos carteles camino hasta llegar al centro pokémon donde se hacian las inscripciones.

Enfermera Joy: Hola, buenos dias, ¿Quiéres que cure a tus pokémon? - Dijo amable a Gray.

Gray: Si por favor - Saco sus 6 pokéball de su cinturon y unas cuantas más de su mochila.

Enfermera Joy: ¿Algo más?

Gray: Si, quisiera inscribirme para la Liga Pokémon - Dijo dandole su pokédex.

Enfermera Joy: Bien ahora solo déjame revisar los datos... - Vio los datos de la pokédex del chico - Venciste a todos los lideres de gimnasio en 2 dias - Susurro muy impresionada - Bien gracias por esperar - Dijo un poco nerviosa dándole sus pokédex.

Gray: Bueno, vendre más tarde vendre por mis pokémon - Dijo mientras se iba.

Enfermera Joy: Este año sera muy dificil para los principiantes - Dijo tragando un poco de saliva.

Gray caminaba tranquilamente por fuera buscando y viendo un par de cosas curioso del lugar, pudo ver varios entrenadores que salieron en el anime, pero el que más le llamo la atención era Tyson que esta tranquilamente comiendo con su Meowth, fue cuando su estomago rugio.

Gray: No he almorzado - Suspiron pero olio un delicioso aroma y lo siguio.

Despues de caminar un poco llego a una zona de picnic donde casi no habia nadie, las unicas personas que estaban ahí eran 4. Gray se acerco un poco hasta que los vio mejor.

Eran un chico de pelo negro, gorra roja con el centro negro y un detalle verde, chaleco azul sin mangas, camisa negra, pantalon celeste, era Ash Ketchum. Un tipo algo más grande que ellos como de la edad de Gray, de pelo cafe puntiagudo, camisa negra con cuello naranja, pantalon azul, era Brock, una chica de pelo castaño, blusa roja y pañuelo del mismo color, con una como malla tipo licra y guantes era May, por ultimo un niño con lentes camisa verde y pantaloneta es Max.

Gray: (Valla, creo que deberia presentarme) - Entonces este se acerco tranquilamente a ellos - Hola, mi nombre es Gray, un placer - Les dijo con una sonrsia pero todos lo veian curiosos.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia...


	7. Aviso

Bien, comencemos.

Los resultados son estos:

Para la primera opción son : 8

Para la segunda opción son: 6

Para la tercera opción son: 5

Por lo tanto el ganador es la opción 1, todo seguirá como lo hemos estado haciendo desde el 2016.

Eso es todo, bueno espero.


	8. Chapter 6

Hola - Humano hablando

(hola) - Pensamiento humano

 _ **Hola** _ \- Pokémon hablando

 _ **(hola)**_ \- Pokémon pensando

 _Ataque aumento_ \- Estado o aumento/disminución de estadística.

 **Garra umbría** \- Movimiento

Capitulo 6: **La liga empieza.**

Gray se encontraba frente a el famoso y tan odiado como amado Ash Ketchum y sus amigos viajeros de Hoen, todos lo voltearon a ver al escuchar que les hablo.

Ash: ¡Hola! Un placer – Dijo levantando su mano en son de saludo.

Gray: El placer es mío – Dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Brock: ¿Qué tal? – Dijo el criador de ojos pequeños – Gustas sentarte a comer – Dijo con una sonrisa, amabilidad y con un toque tranquilidad.

Gray: Claro, gracias – Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Ash.

May: Hola un placer, soy May y soy coordinadora pokémon – Dijo la criadora que estaba junto a Max el cual estaba sentado entre ella y Brock.

Max: Hola, me llamo Max, soy el hermano menor de May – Dijo el pequeño.

Brock: Yo soy Brock, criador pokémon y también líder de gimnasio de Kanto – Dijo el líder del gimnasio tipo roca de Kanto.

Ash: Y yo soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta – Dijo el entrenador – Y este es mi compañero Pickachu – Dijo mientras a su lado en la mesa estaba el pokémon de tipo eléctrico.

Pickachu: Pika (Hola) – Dijo el pequeño pokémon.

Gray: Un placer, bueno como ya dije mi nombre es Gray – Dijo mientras veía como Brock le servía un plato de guiso.

Brock: Y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo con interés.

Gray: Bueno, vine para participar en la liga – Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la comida – (Mierda ¡Que rico esta!) – Dijo mientras disimulaba su gusto.

Ash: ¡Enserio! – Dijo emocionado – Yo también participare en la liga.

Gray: Valla, que coincidencia – Dijo animado, claro que fingiendo no saberlo.

Max: Entonces ¿Eres un entrenador pokémon? – Dijo seguro de la respuesta que Gray le diria.

Gray: No del todo – Dijo mientras comía el guiso.

May: ¿Cómo así? – Pregunto confundida.

Gray: Pues verán a parte de ser entrenador me considero coordinador, conocedor, criador y maestro tipo Lucha y Planta – Dijo agregando el maestro tipo Lucha y planta ya que eran sus tipos favoritos desde siempre y tenía todos los pokémon tipo planta y lucha de todas las generaciones [Vueno me falta dos tipo planta pero estoy a punto de conseguirlos].

[Un dato real, poseo todos los pokémon tipo lucha y planta]

Brock: Valla, tienes que ser alguien muy experimentado como para poder tener un campo de conocimiento tan grande – Dijo admirado.

Ash: Asombroso – Dijo emocionado, mientras May y Max se veían asombrados.

Pikachu: Pi Pi pika _(Valla que sí)_ – Respondió el roedor eléctrico igual de asombrado que su entrenador.

May: Debió ser muy difícil balancear todo eso en tu carrera – Dijo asombrada.

Gray: No es nada, con entrenamiento, habilidad, pasión y muchas ganas para seguir adelante, todo se puede – Dijo con convicción.

Brock: Sabias palabras – Dijo asintiendo.

Ash: ¡Oye! ¿Pelearías conmigo? – Dijo Ash de forma amigable.

Gray: Claro, solo déjame terminar esta comida – Dijo mientras terminaba el Guiso – Por cierto, tu comida es deliciosa.

Brock: Gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: Gracias por la comida – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba – Bien luchemos, ¿Qué te parece un 2 contra 2? – Le pregunto a Ash.

Ash: ¡Claro! – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: Bien, nos falta un árbitro – Dijo sabiendo quien se ofrecería.

Brock: Si te parece seré yo – Dijo levantándose.

Entonces los tres tomaron distancia para poder dar inicio a la pelea.

Max: ¿Hermana qué pasa? – Pregunto al ver como su hermana se veía algo intimidada.

May: No lo sé, tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar y por alguna razón él me recuerda a alguien – Dijo intentando hacer memoria mientras miraba de como Gray actuaba y se movía, era de alguien de mucha seguridad al escuchar que Ash acepto.

Mientras tanto.

Brock: Bien prepárense, la batalla será 2 vs 2, se permite cambios y gana el que noquee a el ultimo pokémon del contricante – Dijo dando inicio a la pelea.

Gray: Bien adelante: ¡Nium! – Dijo lanzando a su Meganium.

Nium: _Estoy listo maestro_ – Dijo el Meganium de forma _firme_.

Ash: Valla, un Meganium – Dijo seleccionando a su pokémon – Vamos Torkoal – Dijo lanzando al pokémon tortuga de fuego - Torkoal ¡ **Lanzallamas**! - Grito y el pokémon tortuga lanzo un torrente de fuego desde su boca hacia el Meganium.

Gray: ¡ **Tomenta Floral** para bloquearlo! - Entonces alrededor de Meganium apareció una especie de ráfaga de hojas y flores que giraban de tal forma que daban la sensación de belleza y simultáneamente bloqueaban el lanzallamas el cual quemo todas las hojas dondo como resultada que las cenizas - Y utiliza por ultimo usa ¡ **TERREMOTO**! - Ante tal orden levanto sus pies para golpear el suelo con toda su fuerza.

Y como resultado de ello creo un poderoso temblor que causo que el Torkoal se viera sorprendido al igual que todos ya que ese terremoto no era nada como lo que habían visto antes, solo Brock había visto algo así antes y tenia tiempo de no ver algo como eso, así que cuando el temblor termino y el Torkoal callo al suelo noqueado.

Gray: (Veamos el nivel de ese Torkoal) - Dijo rápidamente sacar su pokedex y ver el nivel del Torkoal de Ash - (¿Nivel 29?) - Pensó muy sorprendido - (Es demasiado débil, si los lideres usaran solo uno de sus mejores pokémon lo derrotarian en un momento si sus pokémon rondan ese nivel) - Pensó analizando - (Seguramente el nivel de los entrenadores sea menor en este mundo y por ello los lideres usan pokémon de bajo nivel) - Pensó en una pequeña teoría.

Brock: Torkoal ha sido debilitado - Dijo trayendo a la tierra a Ash.

Ash: ¡Increíble! - Dijo metiendo a Torkoal en su pokébola - ¿¡Qué clase de entrenamiento tuvieron!? - Dijo con una sonrisa de impresión.

Gray: No es para tanto, pero siempre hay que mantener - Dijo quitando le importancia - Bien Nium, buen trabajo - Dijo dándole unas caricias en la cabeza.

Nium: Ni Mega Meganium ( _Gracias maestro)_ \- Dijo que aunque algo serio se miraba orgulloso.

Gray: Saca tu - Dijo sedeindole el turno.

Ash: Bien, adelante Swellow - Grito para lanzar a su pokémon pájaro - Swellow: **As aéreo/Golpe aéreo** \- Le indico a su pokémon el cual se lanzo hacia el Meganium.

Gray: Usa **Tormenta Floral** \- Ordeno a su pokémon el cual rápidamente realizo el ataque, el Swellow intento volar entre el tornado pero le fue imposible gracias a la fuerza que ese tornado tenia - ¡Salta y **golpe cuerpo**! - Y desde dentro del tornado salio el Meganium embistiendo con fuerza al Swellow y lo golpeo contra el suelo dejandolo K.O.

Brock: El combate a terminado - Dijo anunciando viendo como el Swellow callo noqueado.

Gray: Bien hecho Meganium - Dijo sacando de su mochila una baya dandole de comer.

Ash: Swellow vuelve – Dijo metiendo a su pokémon a su pokeball – Fue increíble – Dijo emocionado viendo como Gray acariciaba a su Meganium.

Gray: Gracias, la verdad me fue muy difícil llevar mis pokémon a este nivel – Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica el tiempo que paso jugando con su game boy, su Game boy advance y la DS.

Brock: Puedo notarlo con ver como tu Meganium te tiene aprecio – Viendo como el Meganium a pesar de su gran porte era muy cariñoso con su entrenador.

May: (Me recuerda mucho a Ruby) – Pensó en su amigo de gorro blanco.

Max: Si que eres muy hábil – Dijo acercándose con estrellitas en sus ojos a Gray.

Gray: La verdad no me considero muy bueno – Dijo con modestia, aunque claramente el era muy bueno con el entrenamiento de los pokémon.

Brock: No, Max tiene razón, has tenido que entrenar mucho para poder tener ese nivel en tus pokémon – Dijo de forma pensativa.

Gray: Gracias, bueno, fue todo un placer, pero me tengo que ir, les agradezco la comida – Dijo mientras sacaba su pokeball y metía a Nium en ella – Nos veremos mañana Ash – Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

Ash: Lo estoy esperando con ansias – Dijo mientras veía como Gray se iba.

Brock: (Este será un duro oponente si Ash quiere derrotarlo) – Pensó seriamente.

Gray solo iba caminando con tranquilidad mientras veía a todos los participantes de la liga pokémon, la mayoría parecía inexpertos o al menos no se veían muy destacables, así que solo se dirigió al hotel donde dormían los participantes de la liga, para poder descansar y dar todo el próximo día.

Gray: Lo mejor será que de forma sutil consiga que Ash valla a Sinho – Pensó viendo el techo, para después pensar en uno de los entrenadores con los que más quería pelear, que era Tobias, él se veía muy imponente y seguramente sería un entrenador poderoso.

Time skip.

El día había llegado y se podría ver a todos muy emocionados por ello, había ventas de comida y objetos de colección, baratijas entre otras cosas a las afueras del gigantesco estadio. Gray estaba en la sala de espera para los entrenadores, a lo lejos pudo divisar a Ash, el cual estaba hablando con Conbey, Nando y Tyson, mientras él solo estaba pensando las estrategias que usaría con Sam.

No podía usar la Mega-evolución, no quería que Ash fuese a Kalos antes de que fuera tiempo, necesitaba que siguiera el mismo patrón de movimiento que en la serie y de esa forma estuviese en momentos cruciales, para esta instancia Groudon, Kyogren y Rykasa ya fueron despertados y seguramente ya pasaron los eventos de las películas.

Asi que lo mejor seria que si llegase a pelear con Ash usar pokémon de Shinho, o usarlos en las rondas más altas, para que el quedase facinado y fuese directo a Sinho despues de la liga.

Presentador: ¡BIEN AMIGOS Y AMIGAS! ¡LA LIGA POKÉMON DE HOEN EMPIEZA! - Grito con una gran sonrisa y todos estallaron en gritos - ¡EMPEZAREMOS CON UNA RONDA ELIMINATORIA DONDE LOS PARTICIPANTES SOLO PUEDEN USAR UN POKÉMON! - Grito y tras el una pantalla mostró todos los combates.

Todo era como se suponia debia ser, entonces empezaron los combates, y como era de esperar todos los rivales de Ash y el propio Ash habían pasado a la segunda ronda dejando a Gray para pelear con un tipo cualquiera.

Tipo: ¡No podrás ganarme! - Dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

Gray: Si lo que digas: Yo te elijo Sam [Nivel 91] - Dijo lanzando a su Pidgeot.

Tipo: ¡Perfecto! Adelante Manectric [Nivel 30] - Lanzando al tipo eléctrico.

Gray: (El tutor de movimientos nunca viene mal cuando uno piensa en pokémon tipo acero y hielo) - Pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¡Usa **onda** **Ígnea**! - Le grito a Sam y todo vieron asombrados como de su pico salio una poderosa llama que el Manectric no fue capaz de reaccionar y fue quemado por la poderosa llama.

Referi: La victoria es del entrenador Gray - Dijo apuntando la bandera a él.

Gray: Ven Sam - El Pidgeot se acerco y Gray le acaricio la cresta con suavidad - Muy buen trabajo - Dijo mientras sacaba su pokéball.

Sam: _No tiene porque alargarme, usted hizo casi todo_ \- Dijo de forma muy _modesta_.

Gray: Bien, vuelve - Dijo metiendo a su pokéball mientras se retiraba.

Todos veian muy asombrados, no era para nada normal ver un Pidgeot en Hoen y mucho menos que usase un ataque tipo fuego.

Gray: Veamos, la siguiente ronda es en 15 minutos - Dijo mientras se iba caminando un rato para comprar algo de comer ya que tenia algo de hambre.

Referi: Hola participante - Dijo acercandose - ¿Gray, cierto? - Dijo sacando una lista - Vine a decirte las reglas de la segunda y tercer ronda, no puedes repetir pokémon de las rondas anteriores - Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Gray: Esto sera muy facil - Dijo tronandose el cuello rapidamente paso el tiempo y salio listo para la ronda.

Ronda dos

Gray: Adelante Costa [Nivel 81] - Dijo lanzando al imponente pokémon langosta tipo Agua/siniestro de la region de Hoen.

Costa: _Claro maestro_ \- Dijo la langosta con una postura muy _firme_.

Tipo 2: Bien, ¡Adelante Hariyama! - Lanzo al tipo lucha puro - Hariyama **Tiro vital** \- Le ordeno a el pokémon sumo.

Gray: Detenle con **Demolición** \- Entonces una de las pinzas de Crawaunt se volvió blanca y choco con el pokémon sumo que le quería hacer un Lariat - Ahora sostenlo y lánzalo hacia arriba - Costa atrapo una de las piernas del Hariyama con la pinsa que tenia libre y lo lanzo hacia arriba - Rematalo con **Martillazo** \- Dijo y su pinsa derecha fue recubierta por algo de agua y golpeo al Hariyama que venia de caída.

Referi: Hariyama no puede continuar, cambia de pokémon por favor - Le dijo al otro tipo.

Tipo 2: Solo fue suerte - Dijo enojado - Yo te elijo: Sceptile Dijo lanzando a su pokémon inicial.

Referi: ¿Quieres cambiar de pokémon? - Le pregunto a Gray.

Gray: No - Dijo el referi lo vio algo sorprendido.

Referi: Ok - Dijo confundido - ¡Continúen! - Ordeno a ambos.

Tipo 2: Iluso - Dijo con una sonrisa - ¡Hoja aguda! - Le ordeno a su pokémon.

Gray: Bloquealo y usa **Demolisión** \- Le ordeno y su Crawaunt solo abanzo un poco.

El Sceptile estuvo a punto de cortar a Costa pero reacciono rápidamente y sostuvo la "Hoja" y después con su otra tenaza lo golpeo en la cabeza rematandolo contra el suelo.

Gray: ¡No dejes que se mueva: **Tijera X**! - Le ordeno al Crawaunt, cruzo sus piensas que tomaron una coloración verde claro y las azoto contra el Sceptile levantando una nube de humo.

Tipo 2: ¡Sceptile levántate! - Le grito desesperado pero no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al ver que su Sceptile estaba noqueado.

Referi: El ganador es el entrenador Gray - Dijo dandole la victoria a Gray.

Gray: Fue una buena pelea - Dijo viendo la decepción del chico - Hiciste un gran trabajo Costa - Dijo acercándose algo preocupado por el simple hecho de que los Crawaunt por naturaleza son agresivos.

Costa: Gracias líder - Dijo seriamente pero de forma amigable.

Gray: (¿Líder?) - Se preguntó extrañado - Bien, vuelve te recompensare más tarde - Dijo mientras lo debolvia a su pokéball.

Gray se retiro a los vestidores, solo se acerco a un pusto donde vendian comida para esperar su turno, tenia esa mala "mania" de comer despues de ganar un combate en los torneos de pokémon.

Gray: (Esta mierda esta buena) - Comiendo una especie de hot dog - (Pero, no quiero saber que es o como se hace) - Pensó algo intrigado pero a la vez asustado de ver o saber de que era la comida - ¿Le estara llendo bien a Ash? - Pensó que aunque seguramente llegaba a octavos de final le intrigaba saber.

¿?: Pues le esta llendo muy bien - Dijo alguien a espalda de Gray.

Gray volteo a ver a un chico de gorra y pelo castaño, era basicamente Ash pero con la piel clara y con ropa azul verdoso, era el clon de Ash region 4, era el maldito Richie.

Gray: Gracias por la información, ¿Participas en la liga? - Preguntó sabiendo que no participaba pero queriendo saber sus intenciones.

Richie: No, se podría decir que estoy para ver a la competencia - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: ¿Competencia? - Preguntó curioso.

Richie: ¿No leíste el manual de reglas de entrenador? - Preguntó confundido el clon de Ash.

Gray: ¿Existe un manual? - Preguntó confundido.

Richie: Bueno, te explico, para poder tener la oportunidad de enfrentar al campeon Regional y la elite cuatro, el campeon de la liga debe vencer en un pequeño torneo donde se enfrentaran algunos de los campeones de diferentes ligas - Dijo mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila y se lo daba a Gray - Solo falta un campeon y es de esta liga, tambien esta el campeon de Kanto, yo que soy de Jhoto y el de otra regio cuyo nombre no recuerdo - Dijo intentando hacer memoria.

Gray: Gracias, desconocía todo esto, así que te lo agradezco - Dijo mientras se levantando.

Richie: No hay problema - Dijo mientras veia como el Gray se iba.

Gray: Nos veremos en otro momento - Dijo mientras sacaba una superball.

Referi: Da inicio la tercer ronda - Se escucho por todo el lugar.

Gray: (Debo inducir a Ash para que valla a Sinho) - Dijo mientras caminaba a la plataforma para esperar su turno.

Despues de un par de combates poco destacables y una victoria de Ash le toco a Gray.

Referi: Participante Toby, saque usted - Dijo indicando al otro chico.

Toby: ¡Adelante Aggron! - Dijo lanzando al pokémon tipo Acero/Roca.

Gray: Bien, con todo Kaballier - Dijo lanzando una superball de la cual salio la versión masculina de Gardevoir, un Gallade.

Todos en la arena se vieron muy sorprendidos, nadie parecían conocer a el pokémon tipo psiquico/luchador el cual se ponia en posición de combate.

Gray: Hora de dar un gran espectáculo - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía un guante de Kick boxin.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Esta historia continuara...


	9. Chapter 7

crash Barecode: Si es algo muy común.

Xseyver: Pues veras, no le veo el chiste a que Gray siga las repetitivas aventuras de Ash, lo que si es que el estará no los momentos más importantes.

0megachaotich: Con lo de Loupuny, No se, ahí vere.

Carlosraulhernandezg: Claro, ya lo estaba pensando igual.

Hola - Humano hablando

(hola) - Pensamiento humano

 _ **Hola** _ \- Pokémon hablando

 _ **(hola)**_ \- Pokémon pensando

 _Ataque aumento_ \- Estado o aumento/disminución de estadística.

 **Garra umbría** \- Movimiento

Capitulo 7: **La liga pokémon 2 (No todo es color de rosa)**

Todos los originarios de Hoen veían a Kaballier [Nivel 79] con mucha incredulidad nadie conocía realmente a el pokémon y eso le daba cierto aire de misterio que lo hacia más interesante.

Gray por su parte esperaba que su contrincante lanzase su propio pokémon pero no entendía pero al ver al tipo le causaba cierta molestia, no se sentía cómodo teniéndolo cerca pero supuso que era por el hecho que era su oponente.

Tipo: Yo te elijo Aggron [Nivel 31] – Dijo lanzando al pokémon hierro/roca.

Gray: (Que suerte, esto será fácil para Kaballier) – Pensó sintiéndose seguro de su victoria – Kaballier usa **demolición** – Le ordeno al pokémon psiquico/lucha el cual corrió hacia el Aggron.

Tipo: **Terremoto** – Le ordeno sin más, el Aggron dio un pequeño salto y ql caer creo un poderoso impacto que causo un brusco temblor.

Gray: Golpea el suelo y usa los escombros en el aire para saltar y esquivar – Le indico, Kaballier realizo el pedido, golpeo el suelo y múltiples rocas salieron volando en el aire y salto hacia ellas de forma ágil e increíble quedando sobre el Aggron - ¡ **Demolición**! – Le ordenó y cuando empezó a caer listo para dar el golpe.

Tipo: Detenlo con **Mega golpe** – El Aggron a pesar de sus cortos brazos lanzo el golpe que choco con el golpe de Kaballier, pero para su desgracias esto no fue suficiente para detenwr el poderoso ataque de Kaballier.

El ataque dio justo en la cabeza del Aggron y todos vieron como el Galade salto hacia atrás regresando a su posición original en espera de una orden.

Gray: (¿Tiene robustez?) – Pensó viendo que el Aggron no daba indicios de caer desmallado pero unos cuantos segundos después de quedarse quieto el Aggron callo de espaldas a los pies de su entrenador - (Parece que no) – Era raro que un pokémon se quedase parado unos segundos después de perder todos sus ps o al menos para él.

Tipo: Pokémon inútil – Dijo y pateo a el Aggron mientras era visto por todos en el estadio, incluyendo a los réferis.

Gray: Referi, ¿No va a hacer algo? – Le preguntó sumamente molesto, siendo alguien que odiaba el maltrato animal y los pokémon en teoría eran animales, seres sensibles y pensantes.

Referi: Por desgracia no se me permite interferir – Dijo frustrado el pobre hombre.

Gray: Esta bien – Pidió sin dejar de ver al tipo que saco sus pokeball para elegir un pokémon.

Tipo: Más te vale hagas algo – Dijo y lanzo una pokeball de ella salió un Umbreon [Nivel 29].

Gray: (¿Un Umbreon? Es imposible que alguien como él tenga a ese pokémon) – Pensó con confusión, para que Eevee evolucionara en Umbreon debía de tener un cierto nivel de amistad, que era bastante alto, y subir al nivel 25 – Kaballier ven aquí un momento – Le pidió a su pokémon, el réferi no interfirió ya que pensó que usaría un Eter, poción o algo por el estilo – Quiero que no lo ataques y esquives todos sus ataques, mientras los haces pregúntale sobre ese tipo – Le susurro a lo que Kaballier acepto.

Y así se dio inicio a esta ronda todos veían expectantes como Kaballier tenia completo control sobre el combate dejando en ridículo a Umbreon, mientras el Galade le hablaba a el Umbreon, el tipo no paraba de maldecir porque no conseguía dar un solo golpe al Galade.

Gray: ¿Qué te ha dicho ese Umbreon? ¿Kaballier? – Le preguntó a su pokémon.

Kaballier: _**Me ha dicho que ese humano no es su maestro, recuerda que después de la 8va medalla venían hacia aquí con su maestro y esta seguro que ese hombre le hiso algo, pero no se atreven a revelarse ya que el Aggron de antes los intimidaba para que no hicieran nada** _ – Dijo sumamente molesto el pokémon tipo lucha/psíquico.

Gray: (Maldición) – Pensó mu molesto, debía encontrar una forma de que ese hombre confesara y sin que tuviera que golpearlo.

Entonces recordó una cosa que había pasado por alto, en el anime ver un entrenador con 1 legendario era extraño e intimidante ¿Verdad?

Gray: (Pero atraería atención indeseada para mi) – Pero luego levanto la vista y veia como el tipo casi amenazaba al pequeño Umbreon si no conseguía dar un golpe, mientras el Umbreon se veía tremendamente asustado y por un momento Gray juro que vio que de uno de los ojos del pokémon caía una pequeña lagrima.

Gray: (Bueno de todas formas yo busco llamar mucho la atención, al menos me hare de un nombre con esto) – Dijo apretando su mandíbula, rápidamente bajo su mochila y busco en ella una bolsa con el nombre de Legendarios, habían pocas pokeball ahí.

Gray busco un poco y de ella saco 2 Ultraball con los nombres de "Nightmare" y "Heat wave" lo pensó un poco y al final decidió que de esos dos Heat wave seria el más intimidante.

Gray: Réferi, deseo cambiar de pokémon – Le pidió a el hombre el cual asintió y formo una T con sus banderas y automáticamente el tipo dejo de ordenar a su pokémon que atacara.

Referi: Adelante – Dijo con tranquilidad.

Gray: Vuelve Kaballier – Dijo sacando su super ball para introducirla en ella pero entonces el tipo psíquico/lucha vio hacia su entrenador y su mirada era como si le quisiera decir sin hablar "Quiero ver" – Esta bien, pero ven aquí – Le dijo a su pokémon – Bien maldito – Señalando al tipo – Prepárate para el terror – Dijo y lanzo la ultraball - ¡Que sientan todo tu poder Heat Wave! – Y de la Ultraball salió una silueta de color blanco con forma de un perro gigante que poco a poco tomaba una coloración cafe.

Ante el asombro de todos de la Ultraball salió un Entei que rugió con tanto poder que causo una onda de choque, a su alrededor que casi manda a volar al Umbreon y causo que el entrenador casi cállese al suelo.

Gray: Vamos Heat wave – Dijo seriamente – Usa **llamarada** y falla a propósito – El perro legendario asintió y junto una llama en su boca que expulso con fuerza y esta al impactar destruyo la mitad del campo de pelea.

La explosión fue de tal magnitud que el Umbreon fue alcanzado por esta y si bien no causo un daño real en el pokémon fue suficiente daño para noquearlo, todos por au lado veían esto no podían soltar la más mínima palabra.

Referi: Ve..venc…¡Vencedor! – Dijo dándole la victoria a Gray.

Gray solo levanto el puño en son de victoria y empezó a caminar al entrenador que casi se había orinado encima.

Gray: Camina a mi izquierda – Le paso susurrando a Heat wave, el cual asintió y Kaballier caminaba a su derecha – Más te vale me des esos pokémon que no te pertenecen o te juro que te entregare a las autoridades, no sin antes dejar que Heat Wave, Kaballier, Costa y Nightmare jueguen un poco contigo – Dijo moleste mientras Heat Wave gruñia y Kanallier se apretaba los "nudillos" – Por favor dime que no me los vas a dar, así te podre dar una paliza – Dijo algo esperanzado y listo para cumplir su palabra.

Tipo: ¡LO SIENTO! – Grito llendose corriendo y dejando 4 pokeball de las 6 que poseía y también una llave.

Gray: ¿Banco pokémon? – Se preguntó al ver la inscripción de la llave, seguramente el tendría más pokémon que ha robado.

Referi: Jovencito, ¿Sabe que es un delito lo que acaba de hacer? – Dijo acercándose y preparando una Ultraball.

Gray: No se preocupe, soy un agente inactivo, temporalmente, de la policía internacional pokémon, pude notar que estos pokémon son robados, puede verlo en la inscripción de datos – Dijo mintiendo un poco, le paso la pokeball y el referí saco una tabla donde estaban los nombres y códigos de los entrenadores y era cual decía esa pokeball no le pertenecía a ese chico.

Referi: Lo dejare pasar y lo reportare con la oficial Jenny para emitir una orden de captura – Dijo asintiendo.

Gray: Esta bien, ¿Podría evitar mencionar mi intervención? – Preguntó un poco suplicante el referí lo volteo a ver y tardo poco en responder.

Referí: Debe tener sus razones, esta bien – Suspiro asintiendo.

Gray: Una cosa más, buscare a el entrenador de estos pokémon – Dijo tomando la pokéball.

Referí: Esta bien – Dijo el hombre retirándose y tomando un Wokie tokie para informar algo por él.

Gray se empezó a retirar con los gritos de emoción de la gente al fondo, saco su Ultraball y su superball para meter dentro de ella a el legendario y el pokémon de sinho.

Gray: Debo encontrar a su entrenador – Se dispuso a dirigirse a la salida del estadio para pensar que pokémon podría encontrar al entrenador y rápidamente en dos poķémon perfectos para ellos – Adelante Ryu y Arcan – Y lanzó a los dos pokémon perro, el acero/lucha y el fuego ambos salieron de sus respectivas pokeball – Hola amigos, ¿Cómo están? – Dijo y suponiendo que como eran "perros" los acaricio bajo el cuello.

Ambos sintieron una placentera sensación por ese lindo gesto de su entrenador.

Gray: Bien, chicos, necesito un favor – Ambos asintieron – Busquen un aura residual y un olor residual en estas pokeball – Ellos realizaron lo pedido y ambos encontraron lo pedido. – Bien, vamos, pero ¿Qué hare con la lig…

Bocina: A todos los participantes – Sonó llamando la atención de Gray – Los combates de cuartos de finales, semi finales y la gran final serán mañana ya que se estan haciendo reparaciones a él estadio y los últimos participantes son: Ash, Nando, Tyson, Layla, Geral, Joy, Miya y Gray – Dijo por el micrófono.

Gray: Que conveniente – Suspiro, volteo a sus pokémon y se subió en Arcan – Bien chicos, vamos, sigan el olor y el aura – Dijo con determinación.

Tomo más de 1 hora y media, pero con algo de tiempo y paciencia, llegaron al lugar adecuado pero en el mejor momento, se aproximo al pie de la catarata que llegaba de Arrecropolis al mar.

Gray: ¿Chicos? – Le preguntó a ambos los cuales se miraron al fondo de la catarata.

Ryu: _**Entrenador, esta ahí** _ – Señalando la catarata.

Arcan: _ **Si, lo puedo oler, pero su olor desaparece ahí** _ – Dijo el pokémon perro/tigre.

Gray: Gracias chicos, si lo desean pueden quedarse aquí y tomar un descansó – Dijo tranquilamente, ambos asintieron y el Arcanine solo se recostó en el suelo y el Lucario se dirigió a unos arboles y empezó a golpearlos, entonces de su mochila saco un traje de baño que eran unas bermudas – Yo te elijo Mer – Y lanzó una pokeball y de ella salio una Primarina – Llévame tras la catarata – Dijo le indico y soltó su ruido tan característico.

Mer: _**Con gusto maestro**_ – Dijo de forma risueña.

Entonces Gray se lanzo al agua y se sujeto de el "torso" del pokémon sirena. Y esta empezó a avanzar hacia la catarata y entro en ella y ahí estaba un cueva.

Gray: ¿Qué rayos hago ahora? – Dijo notando la gran obscuridad del lugar - ¡Cierto! ¡Yo te elijo Ball! – Y de la pokeball salio un Electrodode – Ball usa **Destello** – Y del pokémon con forma de pokeball brillo alumbrando el lugar – Vamos, Mer, tu piedes quédarte aquí y cuida la salida – Le ordeno a su pokémon tipo agua que asintió feliz.

Emprendió camino por dentro de la cueva y ahí pudo ver a un chico se veia demacrado y corrio a él para auxiliarlo.

Gray: ¡Amigo ¿Estas bien?! – Le pregunto moviéndolo un poco, el parecia reaccionar levemente.

Chico: Agua… - Dijo susurro, Gray saco de su mochila una botella de agua y le tomo la cabeza levantándole cuidadosamente y le dio agua, rápidamente é,l por reflejo de su cuerpo, tomo el agua.

Gray: Debo sacarlo de aquí – Saco de su mochila una bolsa con la palabra de Kalos – Carnero – Lanzo al pokémon cabra de la 6ta generación y subió cuidadosamente al chico sobre su espalda y se dirigieron a la salida seguidos por Ball – Vuelvan Carnero, Ball – Ye metió dentro de sus pokeball a ambos pokémon – Mer ayúdame a llevarlo a la orilla – Le indico y del agua salió el pokémon agua/hada.

Mer tomo por debajo de los hombros al chico y Gray se lanzo al agua y se agarro de los hombros de la pokémon y nado por debajo del agua lo más rapado que pudo para salir del agua cerca de la orilla.

Gray: ¡Chicos! – Llamo la atención de los pokemon perro – Ryu dame una ayudita – Le pidió y saco del agua al pobre tipo - Vuelvan a sus pokeball – Y ambos fueron absorbidos por sus respectivas pokeball – Yo te elijo: Sam – Y lanzo q su confiable Pidgeot.

Sam: ¿Qué sucede maestro? – Preguntó confuso pero vio al pobre chico.

Gray: Debemos llevar a este chico a un centro pokémon – Dijo alterado y subio al pobre al lomo de Sam – Mer, muchas gracias, vuelve – Dijo metiendo a su pokeball, entonces se subio a Sam y este despego dirigiéndose a colosalia, tardo aproximadamente 13 minutos para llegar al centro pokémon.

Al llegar el pokémon aterrizo en la puerta del centro Pokémon y saco rápidamente una pokeball.

Gray: Macho – Lanzo la pokéball y salió un Machamp – Ayúdame Macho, hay que llevarlo al centro pokémon – Entonces entraron corriendo y todos vieron asombrados como uno de los participantes más relevantes e impresionantes dw la liga junto a un Machamp que cargaba a un chico que parecia anemico.

Gray: ¡Enfermera Joy es una emergencia! – Grito alterado.

La enfermera salió de una habitación hacia el mostrador, no salió ni muy rápido ni muy lento pero al ver el estado del chico mando al diablo las formalidades y corrio para acercarse.

E. Joy: ¡¿Qué le sucedió?! – Dijo alterada.

Gray: No lo se, lo encontré así, estaba nadando en el mar de ciudad colosalia y me lo tope todo golpeado y herido – Dijo contestando igual pero dando una pequeña mentira.

E. Joy: Muchas gracias por traerlo, lo llevare a una habitación para examinarlo – Dijo mientras Chansey sacaba una camilla y Macho colocaba a el probre tipo en ella.

Gray: Avíseme cuando este consiente – Le pidió a la enfermera que asintio y se retiro dentro.

Gray solo suspiro y se dirigió a la salida ignorando el hecho que era observado por todos en el centro pokémon, el solo empezó a irse un poco más tranquilo, así que tomo camino al campo de entrenamiento que estaba cerca del hotel donde se quedaba y saco las 4 pokeball que no le pertenecian, de su bolsillo extrajo q superball y 1 pokeball por si acaso.

Gray: Vamos, yo los elijo Kaballier y tu Fairy – Dijo lanzando ambas pokeball y de ellas salieron Galade y un Togekiss – Hola a ambos – Dijo acariciando el cuello de Fairy y ofreciendo su puño a Galade en son de saludo.

Ambos respondieron muy bien ante tales acciones.

Gray: Prepárense, solo por si acaso – Les pidio a ambos los cuales asintieron y lanzo las 4 pokeball.

De una de ellas salio el pequeño Umbreon, tras el aparecieron los que supuso eran el inicial del entrenador y dos complementarios, ya que eran un Blaziken, un Slowbro y una Rosalia, todos se veían visiblemente incomodos y un poco asustados

Gray: Kaballier, puedes razonar con el Umbreon – Le pregunto a lo que el psiquico/lucha acepto, se acerco al Umbreon bajo la atenta mirada de los otros pokémon, incluso el Slowbro, estuvieron hablando un poco antes de que Kaballier se acercara a Gray - ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó algo ansioso.

Kaballier: _**Me a dicho que exprese su gratitud hacia ti, maestro**_ – Dijo con un tono serio.

Gray: ¿Ustedes qué opinan? – Le preguntó a los pokémon originarios de Sinho.

Fairy: _**Creo que hablan sinceramente, maestro**_ – Dijo convencida la Togekiss.

Kaballier: _**Me parece que habla con sinceridad** _ – Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Gray: Bien, los metere en sus pokeball y se los devolveré a su entrenador despues, ¿Puedes decircelo? - Le pidio a el pokémon.

Kaballier se los informo y Gray los metió en sus pokeball, a los pokémon que no le pertenecian.

Gray: Pueden estar un rato afuera si haci lo desean – Dijo recostándose en un árbol y ambos pokémon se dispusieron a pasar tiempo, Kaballier se sentó en lo quw parecia meditación y Fairy se puso a hacer acrobacias aéreas, hasta que alguien les arruino el ambiente - De verdad este mundo no es color de rosa - Suspiro para despues intentar recostarse en el árbol.

¿?: Preparense para los problemas…

¿?: Y más vale que teman… - Gray levanto la mirada para ver a Jessie y James, solo soltó un suspiro ante la vista del par de tontos del equipo Rocket.

Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación…

James: Para unir a los países en nuestra nación…

Jessie: Jessie…

James: Jamemes…

Jessie: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz…

James: Rindete ahora o prepárate para pelear…

Meow: Meow, ¡Ai es! – Dijeron terminando su presentación.

Todo se quedo en un silencio muy incomodo para el equipo Rocket.

Gray: ¿En serio? – Dijo suspirando – (Ahora ¿Debo lidiar con estos cabeza dura?) – Pensó dándose un facepalm.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Esta historia continuara…


End file.
